Making A Difference
by alaisprotect
Summary: As a fan of a show you can get quite involved with the characters and their lives. The chance to help guide the people these two girls have been watching on a screen for years is thrown at them. They plan to make a vastly different ending. The question is if they'll succeed at a happy ending or not.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE:

"If you were thrown into the world of Teen Wolf, what would you do?" I ask my friend, Katerina, randomly as she is reading her sterek fanfiction.

She tilts her head in thought. "Have smexy time with Derek. That dude is hot!"

I giggle at her very enthusiastic response, then stop in confusion.

"Aren't you asexual?"

"If I was in Teen Wolf I would totally screw him. Asexual or not." She laughs.

I furrow my eyebrows not getting it.

"Seriously, what would you do? Would you try to stop Scott from being bitten? Stop Peter from killing people?" I ask seriously.

"I would probably let Scott get bitten, but stop Peter from being too douchey."

I look at her quizzically.

"How would you stop him? He's the big bad alpha with wolfy powers. Also, what exactly would you stop him from doing?"

She grins while slowly and softly rubbing the side of my face that was lying on the pillow across from hers.

"I would go to his hospital room and lay down next to him like we are now and say 'Peter if you hurt Lydia I'm going to take a stake covered in wolfsbane and shove it up your ass so far you'll be choking on it' then pat his face like a good boy."

I blink my eyes rapidly not comprehending my small friend actually doing that, because I didn't understand she was only joking.

"So you would stop him from biting her? Like when he did during their winter formal?" I double check.

She rolls her eyes at me "Let's be honest, Peter was a complete asshole to Lydia. She was just a scared little banshee, and he totally jacked up her brain with all those nightmares and shit."

I nod my head in agreement then smirk suddenly thinking of another question.

"Would you want to be a werewolf? You could probably get Peter to do it or something."

She puckering her lips in thought "Hell no."

I was shocked by her serious answer, but decided to move on.

"I think I would want to be one. I wouldn't try to be a werewolf, but if the opportunity presented itself I would take it."

We continued the conversation of what we would do if we were in the world of Teen Wolf. Around midnight I suggested we go to sleep, and she agreed. I turned off the lights. We both fell asleep shortly after.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

KATERINA'S POV:

I woke up feeling like I was in a coffin- stiff and uncomfortable. What the hell did I do last night?

"No, I got something way better than that" I hear a familiar voice say.

What I presume is a door opens to reveal someone I've always dreamed about meeting- Stiles Stilinski. Just as the door opens something falls from above me, and that something is a chain that seems to never end. Stiles and Scott just stare at me in wonder while all the other boys are staring at the chain in confusion and a little bit of disgust.

Then Coach Finstock comes over chewing on something, I don't really know, and he looks straight at me not able to comprehend why a girl is in one of his students locker. I feel slightly awkward with everyone staring at me, but alas I can't do anything squished in this way too small locker. Finally after what felt like eons the end of the chain drops onto the floor. That's when the other teenage boys see me- a girl cramped into a smelly locker freaking the fuck out.

"Bilinski! Why the hell is there a girl in your locker?! And not only that, but a chain too?!" Finstock yells.

I clear my throat to get their attention.

"Um, and this girl would like to be let out. Just, you know, in case you were wondering." I say with all the sass I can muster.

Coach moves around uncomfortably obviously not knowing what the hell to do in this kind of situation.

"Greenberg! Help the girl get out!" he yells in a general direction, but he didn't take his eyes off of me. What a creeper, maybe even creepier than zombie werewolf Peter. Oh Peter, that man is totally my BAE.

I flash my eyes towards the awkward teen slowly coming towards me, it hit me like a ton of bricks, knew what I needs to be said.

"No! I don't want Greenberg touching me!"

I saw Coach grin a little to himself, probably praising me on my dislike of his least favorite student. Yeah! I got Coach to somewhat like me!

"Alright, fine! McCall! You get her out! And be quick about it!" he jabs his finger at Scott with a look that said 'if you don't do this I'm going make you be the one to clean the locker room for the rest of the year!'.

If you ask me that would be the worst thing to do, because as I look at the room around me I notice the several sweat stains, some places were even a little moldy, and let's not forget that guys suck at keeping the clothes picked up so there were random nasty ass dirty clothes practically thrown through the entire room.

Scott grabs my arm none too gently and yanks it harshly almost pulling my arm out of it's socket. I swore under my breath while he gave me an apologetic puppy dog look that just melts my soul. He tried grabbing me with one hand on my shoulder and the other on my arm again but slightly more loose. He jiggles my body like he was trying to unjam a lock with his key, and then with a quick pull I was finally free from my profoundly disgusting prison.

They all look at me, I look down at myself to see what was shocking them, I was in a dress, not a dress from now like a dress that's from way back when. "My dress" was an old styled dress that looked like it was pretty before whatever happened to it happened. It was a pale blue color that covers everything except for my head. It has an upside down triangle over my chest with intricate details along the edge. The sleeves were form fitting and the ends were covered in a in white lace that was covered in dirt. It was buttoned tightly on my wrists. But where my stomach is was a rusty color and had a hole….what the hell.

I blinked, I had no idea where this dress came from, I just remember falling asleep at my friends house... wait Liz! She could be here too! I mean we did fall asleep next to each other in her bed. That means I have to find her, but the question is- where the hell is she?!

I was pulled out of my internal freak out when Coach snaps his fingers right in my face.

"Alright cupcake, you're gonna have to go to the principal's office to talk about what the hell is going on."

My body froze with my face totally looking like a cornered animal not expecting that. I had to distract him to get away, but how? Oh, I know!

"Coach! Look at that thing!" I exclaim while pointing behind him.

He quickly turns around along with all the other boys to see what exactly I was talking about. While they were distracted I hightail it outta there not once looking back. As soon as I was out of the locker room I hear them yell a quick and insulted "Hey!" then Finstock yelling at his students to capture me and bring me back to him. He said it was a new exercise for Lacrosse, and the guy that brings me back would get extra credit in his class. Ah, classic Coach, always bribing his students to do his bidding.

The hallways were crowded with teens, so I pushed my way through having no clue as to where the exits are. Sadly I can't stop to ask for directions with the entire Lacrosse team hot on my tail. The students stare at me in shock, but I don't really care at the moment because my only objective is to escape this hell hole called high school. I tell the people to move out of my way, but only some of them do leaving me to either dodge them or push straight through them. I faintly focus on the boys yelling for me to stop, but why the hell would I? After multiple turns and going in loops I finally find the exit- the door that leads out to the fields. I run like a bat out of hell through the exit, completely ignoring the way the cement rubs my feet the wrong way, and how the freshly cut grass stains my feet a hideous green.

Running into the woods near the school I finally stop and catch my breath. I peak from my hiding spot behind a tree to make sure no one saw me go here. I see some of them looking around the fields, but thankfully none of them spot me in the tree line. That is until I notice the teen wolf himself sniff the air and face towards my general direction before having direct eye contact with me. His eyes glowed amber, but before he could do anything Stiles ran up to him and patted his shoulders to get his wolf under control again. I ran away before I could see Scott point to where I was hiding and explain to Stiles I was there.

Along the way I stayed in the cover of the forest, but made sure I could still see civilization in the distance. It wasn't until I saw a woman walking her dog a half a mile from the school did I come out from my hiding. I ran up to the woman trying my best to look scared and worried to convince her of my lies.

"I just got a call from Dr. Deaton that he found my missing dog, but I have no idea where the vet is. Can you please tell me? I want to get there as soon as possible."

She looked at me frazzled and slightly disgusted by my sweaty and dirty appearance, but thankfully just gave me the directions I needed. She gave me attitude in her directions, but I didn't want to start a fight for something so insignificant.

With a rushed 'Thanks' I left her standing there with her stupid little chihuahua and hurried to my destination. The run there was hella awkward with everyone staring at the dressed up and dirty girl sprinting down the sidewalks. After about a half a mile later I made it to the Vet. It's a boring building with regular cement and medium sized windows. It appeared to be nothing special, but I knew the supernatural loved this place, mostly because of the Druid that worked here.

The bell dings as I walked inside the air conditioned waiting room panting and sweating like a whore in church.

"Hello" someone spoke softly. I look up to see Deaton staring intently at me, just studying me, and then he moves his hand in a 'follow me' gesture going into the back. After taking a deep breath I straighten myself out, stretch to get rid of the kinks in my joints from running, and follow him.

The examination room looked just like it did in the show- cold and organized. He turns towards me with his usual poker face on, but I think there was just a hint of amazement mixed in there too.

"You are not of this world." he states. It's almost funny how smart he is. I just hope he helps me.

* * *

LIZ'S POV:

I snuggle into myself hearing birds tweeting around me, slowly starting to wake myself up. As soon as I sigh in content the sound of a stick breaking in front of me jolts me awake. My eyes widen when I notice a wolf not ten feet away staring at me like a piece of raw meat.

I scream at the top of my lungs and quickly jump up into a defensive standing position, but that just makes the wolf get closer with a killing tint in its eyes. Instinctively knowing I'm not going to be able to either fight it and win, or just run away for it is close enough to simply jump and bite me. I did the only thing I could think of- be submissive.

I feel onto my knees, then sat down on my feet trying to look as unthreatening as possible. The wolf started to growl loudly causing me to become scared and desperate, so I flip my hair over my shoulder and tilt my head to my right side. Even though my throat was bare and exposed, the wolf kept growling, probably guessing I was trying to trick it. I whimper pitifully having no idea as to what I should do. This was probably the most terrifying and embarrassing moment of my short life. It took me a while to understand that my helpless whimpering was the key to truly be submissive, at least for the wolf to think so.

The wolf got all in my personal space. It's breath fell right onto my neck giving me goosebumps all over my body. I didn't dare move, for the slightest twitch could make the wolf change it's mind, and rip my jugular right out of my throat. I wanted to stay alive, thank you very much! It sniff my neck almost nuzzling me, but I knew to not react. Just keep on whimpering and this whole nightmare will be over before I know it. And thankfully it was.

All of the sudden there was a different growl, a bigger manlier one, behind me that made the wolf freeze still right in my face, well, my neck. The wolf growled back like it was saying 'back off! this is mine!', but in all honesty I didn't really care. I just wanted to be back in my ridiculously pink room laying down on my queen sized air mattress bed. A couple growls later, the wolf finally left, but not before flashing it's eyes a bright blue making me feel like I'm not getting something.

Before I could ponder it for long, a voice, an attractive voice, said to me,

"What the hell were you doing?"

I quickly spun around, still kneeling down but now sitting more on the ground than my feet, to see a man that was way too magnificent to actually be real. But before I really paid attention to him I let myself become hopelessly lost and confused now that I was no longer in a life threatening situation.

Where am I? How the hell did I get here? Wasn't it winter and covered in snow back home, and not this calm breeze? Why do I have the feeling this forest around me is way stranger than I think it is?

Calming down from my initial freak out, I start to really look around at my surroundings. The forest had tall skinny trees, but there wasn't a lot of grass, mostly just dirt and rocks. To my left there was a small cave, and was that a gross baby doll I see?

What the hell? I carefully crawl into the cave to grab the dirty doll examining it. It seemed to have bite marks, and what I'm guessing is claw marks. Well, that would make sense with the wolf probably living here and all. Wait, so I'm in the wolf's territory? No wonder it wanted to bite my head off!

Thinking back I'm slightly shocked by the pure beauty of the wolf not five minutes ago did I encounter. Its golden fur seemed fluffy and well taken care of. Its eyes were naturally a dark gray, but right before the wolf left its eyes flashed an unnatural neon blue.

After I was aware enough of my surroundings did I finally hear the gorgeous man bark "This is private property. Leave."

My body jumps from fright on the ground where I still was sitting and stared at him in shock. Holy shit this man is the epitome of perfection! He was just a masterpiece all the way around! It suddenly came to me that I have no idea what horrible state I'm most likely in. You know with the whole sleeping on the forest ground and all.

My outfit is definitely not what I was wearing last night, and it has dirt and leaves all over the grey old timey dress. I sigh now understanding why this gorgeous man was looking at me so strangely.

I slowly stood up, careful to not hurt my bare feet, and faced this handsome stranger. Sadly, I never did interact well with beautiful people.

"U-u-uh, hi? Um, I , uh, I don't" I took a moment to try to compose myself, of course it made me just have word vomit, "Y-y-you're hot. No, that wouldn't be good enough to describe your perfection, but I never was good with words. Speaking of words you don't use a lot of them, do you? I mean I could be wrong, since I just meet you and all, but I have a feeling you don't say much. I'm like that too, but not right now because I'm extremely confused as to how I got here. I'm also recovering from nearly having a heart attack 'cause that wolf was so close to ripping my throat out, with its teeth. I just-"

"Stop. Talking." He looks like he about to murder me in a very bloody death.

I yelp, then jump away from him, now fearing it was him that would be taking my life.

He exhales harshly like he was getting rid of bad thoughts and said with a steel voice "That was a coyote, not a wolf."

I rapidly blink trying to collect my wits, but all it did was give me a headache. I lightly shook my head to focus.

"Uh, okay, it was a coyote. How could you tell the difference?"

Instead of answering me he only kept staring at me. It unnerved me to say the least.

"Alright, so you know the difference between a coyote and a wolf. Good to know. Oh! How rude of me! I haven't asked you your name yet." I started to calm down a little bit, enough so that I thought of being polite.

He stares at me a couple of seconds before responding.

"Hale. Derek Hale."

Those three little words sent me sprawling back into a crazed frenzy of shock and confusion.

Wait one diddly damn second! Did he just say Derek Hale?! As like Teen Wolf's Derek Hale? The broody sourwolf everyone thinks is a killer in the beginning? 'Cause that would be just too much crazy for me! I was literally just about to be eaten by a wolf, and now this guy is saying he's a one of my favorite fictional characters?! Hell to the no! I was right about to tell him off, when I realized something. I've seen his kind of beauty before.

No fricking way! It's totally him! Wait, he could be Tyler Hoechlin for all I know! I mean he does have the 5 o'clock, the bulging muscles, and short black hair, so he could be Tyler, but he . . . it took me a little too long to notice he wasn't smiling. He almost looked constipated, it was so bad. What I said next was probably the most idiotic thing I could have said.

"Uh, are you, like, real, or . . . ?" I ask this with apprehension still trying figure everything out.

He raises his impressive eyebrows in a surprised fashion, and spoke slowly like he was explaining simple addition to a mentally handicapped person.

"Are you high? That might be why you're out here in the first place. I suggest laying off the drugs for awhile."

I could have drowned in my self-misery at how he spoke to me.

"I am not high," I squeak, "I just have no flipping clue as to why you would be out here!"

He rolls his eyes.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that? You're the one on my property."

My feet automatically took a step back like that was going to get me out of his property. I internally roll my eyes to myself acknowledging I should just act like this is all dream. I hope I wake up soon, for 'Derek' was starting to terrify me.

"Alright, so we've established I have no idea what's happening. Question- could I perhaps stay with you? Just you know, until I think of something," I ask him.

He glares at me with a small scowl, but then nodded his head and turns around abruptly.

He soon was getting a fair distance away, so I scramble to follow. It sucks to not remember my feet were unprotected, for I fell down harshly after only taking a mere three steps.

I got back up with an annoyed huff, mad at myself for being so careless. Derek was facing me again, but this time he looked fed up and on the edge of exploding. Metaphorically of course. He comes towards me, and before I could protest he swoops me off my feet continuing our journey. To where we were going exactly, I had no clue.

I twist and turn trying to get out of my muscular constraints, but to no avail. He grunted at me to stop moving, or as he said, and I quote

"I'll rip both your arms off and feed them to that coyote."

This man scares the living daylights out of me! To make it even worse, I think he enjoys seeing my fear!

A couple minutes into his trek I decided I should try to talk to him, and maybe find out who Derek Hale really is. His character always kept to himself, so I constantly would wonder what his thoughts and feelings were.

"So Derek, what's your favorite season? And I'm not talking about TV shows either, buster." I try to give him a look that said 'I'm serious' in a motherly way.

He ignores me completely! And to think I just wanted to get to know the guy! Oh, I'm definitely going to get on his nerves now.

"Well since you seem to be so inclined to completely ignore my existence, I think it would be appropriate to annoy you until you respond." I clear my throat preparing myself for onslaught he was about to receive.

"That wolf was beauty, wasn't she? Though I do wonder if that cave was where the wolf lived, but how should I know? It was kinda creepy to see a baby doll in the cave, with all those bite marks, and what I presume is claw marks. Why would a wolf have a human doll? That doesn't make any sense. It also confused me as to why the wolf didn't try to maul me. I always knew my body was filled with fat and some muscles, so wouldn't it want to eat me? I'm actually kind of offended to be honest. If only I could speak wolf, then I would be able to explain why I'm-"

He drops me.

He fricking dropped me like I was a bag of bricks! The nerve of this guy!

His arms were crossed over his chest making me notice how masculine his upper body is. On his face was a pissed off glare that could melt Antarctica. Is it his life's goal to scare me shitless, because it sure seems like it!

He held his pointer finger up,

"One- that was a coyote, not a wolf. Two- are you insane for thinking it should have eaten you? Finally, three- that coyote was going to claim you, with a bite to the neck."

As he talks he keeps an impassive expression, and for each point he adds a finger. I sure felt scolded, so I stay silent while internally going over what he mentioned. Wait, did he say the coyote was going to claim me?! Like in all the fanfictions I read?! If that's the case, then it makes me wonder if the coyote was actually Malia. All of the descriptions matched- the baby doll, glowing blue eyes, small cave in Hale's property, why it would even want to claim a human. But then raises the question why Malia would want to claim me. I'm just a human with no real understanding of the supernatural, or any knowledge of living in the wilderness.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Derek's neck suddenly snaps to see behind him, but there was nothing there. There was no sound or movement, just forest and more forest.

"We need to get going." he spat out and quickly picked me up before sprinting into the direction he apparently heard something.

I thought about telling him the proper way which to lift a lady, but it didn't really seem like the time, you know with whole running and everything. My body was bouncing and flopping all over the place, but somehow he keeps ahold of me still running at a high speed. I could never even dream of being able to sprint as fast he did.

Soon my bumpy ride was over. Where we stop though is what made me gasp in shock. In front of me was a place I was very familiar with, but have never seen in real life. That is until now.

The burnt down Hale house looked as disgusting and depressing as it always does, yet now I could physically feel the loneliness and pain it had. I didn't have a lot of time to gape at this sad scene because Derek pushed me behind him with one swoop of his arm.

I was right about to object when I heard a voice call out.

"There you are! What took you so long? We have to talk to you about something that happened today!"

Another voice soon yelled,

"Derek, man, you're not gonna believe it! There was this girl-" Derek cut the second voice off.

"What happened, Scott?"

There was an indignant huff, but before anyone said anything I ran around Derek to stare at another favorite fictional character of mine. There he was standing in all of his spastic and sarcastic glory- Stiles Stilinski, or as I sometimes call him, Scarlet.

"Oh my glob! Hi! It's nice to meet you!" I exclaim while waving my hand frantically.

Scott gave Derek a questioning glare "Who the hell is she? Is she one of us?"

Derek growled at him in warning

"No, she's not. I found her in the forest. What was so urgent?"

The new werewolf stare at him with a lost puppy look before jumping up in excitement.

"There was this girl in Stiles' locker. Oh! There was a chain too!"

"Why was there a girl chained up in your locker?" The born werewolf grunts in Stiles' direction.

The accused teen looked scandalized with a hand pressed against his chest in dramatic flare.

"She was not chained up! My chain was just on top of her! And I have no idea as to why and how she got there!"

I quietly giggle to myself earning the three quarreling men to look at me.

"Oh, are you, um, why, so do you . . . I don't know what to say" I mutter.

They quickly got back into their arguing, but this time I was just a silent observer. The fight quickly ends with all of them agreeing to go to Deaton to see if he knew what was up with that girl.

I got in Derek's camaro with him while Stiles and Scott rode in the beloved beat up blue jeep, otherwise known as Roscoe. It was pretty silent on the way to the Vet, because Mr. Hale wanted to be a stuck up snob and not allow any conversations to happen. I wished I went with the teen boys, they always seem to be talking and acted friendly unlike some sourwolf I know.

The boys went in first, then Derek, and lastly me. Instead of some boring waiting room filled with impatient customers, there was a girl in scrubs dancing the macarena with a small puppy running around her. It was a peculiar sight to see, for sure, even though the males were blocking it.

Stiles sputters in front of me flinging his arms in random and uncontrolled movements.

"You!" he finally got out.

The girl looks over to us but continued her dancing.

"Me." She responded, shaking her hips.

I knew that voice!

"Bitch!" I exclaim while pushing my way to her "Oh my glob, it's really you! But holy shit what happened to your hair?! It's longer!" She fully faced me and turned off the music.

"Whore!" She grins.

The boys were completely lost, but thankfully they kept quiet while we have our little reunion.

"Cunt!" I exclaim.

"Slut!" she responds.

"Wanker!" I yell.

"You've lost the plot!" she poked my shoulder to enunciate her wording.

I took a breath to say an 'insult' back, but couldn't think of something funny enough to compare with British slang.

"You win" I sigh long and weary.

She jumps up in the air with a fist pump yelping a victorious "Yes!"

Katerina always wins our little competition because she'll just throw in some weird slang that leaves me baffled and reeling to think of a comeback. After her victory dance I begin to question her.

"What are doing here?! And why are you wearing scrubs? I thought you hated the doctor stuff?"

She smiles at me so big I thought she was going to rip one of her face's muscles.

"I'm so happy to see you! But can you explain why you came with them? Didn't you tell me that you 'immensely dislike being within a 20 foot radius of gorgeous people," she then whispered, "I wear what I want."

I blushed up a storm embarrassed that the guys heard her too.

"Okay, what the hell is going on around here?! Who are you girls?!" Stiles screams.

I rub my ears to soothe the damage done to my innocent hearing drum. Deaton soon came out with his usual poker face ready to take on the supernatural shit that seems to always be happening in Beacon Hills.

"What seems to be the problem?" he calmly asks.

Stiles sputters for a little bit, but soon pulled himself together.

"The problem is that girl" he points at Katerina "was in my locker, and the other came from forest with Derek! What girl willingly goes to Derek?! And from a forest no less!"

Katerina clears her throat to get everyone's attention. This can't be good.

"What do you mean she only went to the forest to see him? She crawled out of hell for him. He is attractive." She smirks.

"Wait one diddly damn second, you were in Stiles' locker?! Why?! That sounds like a terrible idea!" I respond.

"Hey! It wasn't that I was all like 'I'm gonna go inside a locker, a locker that's cramped and smells fucking bad. Yay sounds fun!' I didn't have a choice!" she pouts.

I sighed accepting her answer. I ignored Stiles' indignant expression to tell Deaton, "Both her and I have no idea how we got here. We have nothing to our names here, and no way to get back to where we came from. That's the problem."

Deaton studied me for a while, then Katerina, then the boys, and finally he sighed in resignation "I suppose you two could stay with me until you find better arrangements. I have connections that can get you your legal necessities, so you both can go to school and get jobs."

Katerina raised her hand to get everyone's attention, "I am not getting job. I don't need one."

I looked at her wondering why the hell she thought that, but decided not to question it. I clear my throat, "I'll get one. Do you know where anyone is hiring? But wait, it has to be in a walk-able distance. I don't have a license or even a car."

"Have you driven a car before?" Deaton asks us. I nodded my head while Katerina shook hers.

"Well then I will get you a license, um, I'm sorry I don't know your name."

I blushed a little before softly saying "I'm Liz."

He nods his head, "Alright then Liz, I will get you a Californian license and birth certificate. And for you Katrina, I will get a Californian birth certificate. Does that suit your needs?"

Both of us nod our heads, and we gave him thankful looks to show our gratitude.

"Well as heart-warming as all of this is; we still have no idea who you two girls really are! No offence or anything, but there has been some murders around here, and we still don't know who the murderer is! So could you please explain yourselves?!" Stiles yells.

Jeez, someone must of pissed in his cereal this morning.

My friend smiled at him in her 'OMG! He is my BAE' way, "Of course, my darling Stiles! You see, we are best friends! We were having a sleepover at her place, but then we woke up here! We have nothing to do with the murders. I mean, we did just get here this morning after all. And you could get to know us more when we go to high school with you, so that's great. Aren't you just so excited?! We could all of our classes together so you could see us every single day! Doesn't that sound amazing?!"

Stiles did his usual sputtering during all of that, probably not used to a girl actually being nice to him, or be super creepy towards him. Her super creeper stalker stare is almost to the point of a serial killer stare. She's had enough practice on me, that's for sure.

"You're going to keep them in line?" Derek asks Deaton, ignoring the rest of us and our dumb conversations.

The vet nods in agreement, even if a little reluctant. Then weirdly enough, my favorite Hale grabs the two teen boys and drags them out kicking and shouting for him to let them go. Derek shut them up saying the problem (I'm assuming the problem is my friend and I) is taken care of, so they should leave us alone. Who knew the emotionally constipated born werewolf could be semi-nice? Me! I knew, that's why I tried to be friends with him. I don't think I succeeded, but that's just minor details.

Us girls turned to the straight-faced man to figure out what we were doing now.

He waves his hand towards the chairs surrounding the waiting room in a gesture that said 'go sit down and wait. I have some things to do.' As Deaton went into the back, Katerina huffed and crossed her arms over her chest before sitting down on the closest chair. I shake my head and sit down next to her.

"I can't believe we're in Teen Wolf."


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

LIZ'S POV:

After Deaton was done with his work he took us back to his place. It was decent sized apartment with one bedroom, an office, living room, full-sized bathroom, kitchen, and dining room. After Katrina and I were finished exploring his place we went back into the living room where Deaton was currently standing.

"Um, I don't mean to be ungrateful or anything, but there's only one bedroom," I said.

"Yeah. And there is no way in hell that we'll be sleeping with you!" Katrina exclaims.

I elbow her ribs to shut her up. Deaton only responded by going to the couch and moving the cushions so they were now leaning against the wall, as well as the coffee table that was located in the middle of the room. He then pulls a metal rod from inside the couch turning it into a bed.

"Oh" I mutter softly.

The stoic vet went into his room only to later appear with sheets and pillows. I quickly rushed to help him make the bed. Katrina lays down on the newly made bed sighing contently. Deaton left again and returns with what I assume is clothes for us. He gave each of us a huge shirt that wasn't even his size, and super baggy sweatpants. I muttered a quick thanks feeling awkward to be here with a strange man letting us stay with him. I was grateful we had somewhere to sleep, but I still knew nothing personal about Deaton making him seem dangerous in my mind.

"You both know where the bathroom is correct?" we nod "You can take turns taking showers then. Is there anything else you might need?" Deaton asks us.

I shook my head, just wanting to sleep and forget about all of this craziness, but Katrina was still awake enough to think of something else.

"Can you get us a cell phone? We're going to need it with all the supernatural shit that happens in Beacon Hills. Oh! And can you take us to the hospital tomorrow? We need to talk to someone there." She asks with a sweet smile on her face.

He nods his head telling us our legal things will be here tomorrow night. With that he bids us a goodnight and goes to his own bedroom.

I turn to Katrina "Can I use the shower first? I'm really tired and just want to get to bed as soon as possible."

"Sure. In the morning we're going to have to plan what we're gonna do tomorrow." She says.

I nod my head and rush to the bathroom. I sigh as I got undressed and found the proper soaps. They were for men, but I couldn't care less at the moment. After I turned the water on I looked into the mirror. I saw me, but a different me. Like the better version of me. I still had the same blue eyes, same smooth skin without acne, the same facial structure. My moles were still in the same places that I remember. My hair still was a weird multicolor mixture of blonde, red, black, and different shades of brown. The thing about my hair that changed is it now fell down to the small of my back instead of my shoulder blades.

The biggest change though was my body size. I'm still 5'3" and my shoe size is still 9, but everything else changed. My old bulging fat is now gone replaced with sturdy muscles. Looking back into the mirror I realized something- I'm smoking hot! I now had curves in all the right places, so no more muffin top for me! Even my skin was more tan, but nothing too crazy.

In reality I know nothing too intense changed. I'm not supermodel gorgeous, but this new figure is totally okay with me.

The last change is my scar, or really the lack of it. I used to have a long deep scar all the way down my chest ending with two idents a couple inches above my belly button. I got it when I was only a couple months old. You see, I had a defective heart, meaning that blood couldn't run through it very effectively. I got an open heart surgery the first time to fix it for a little bit, and then another open heart surgery to fix it forever. The surgery was only invented a couple of years before I was born, so not many people had it before me.

I have no idea as to why my body changed, and why I was wearing old-timey clothes, and even why I woke up in this world. To be honest I'm terrified. Just thinking about all the shit that's about to go down makes me want to hide a safe room forever. I don't want to get close to the people here, or make friends. I was never one to easily make friends. Sure I made acquaintances, but I never counted them as friends. My family always tried to get me to go outside and play with kids, but I only wanted to stay inside and play House.

House to me is basically make believe. I create characters and their lives and live them out in privacy. Thinking of these stories is a coping mechanism for me. I get to leave my troubles and go live someone else's. Even though I could be crying from some fictional character's death that I made up, I would still find comfort in it. Mostly because I can control those worlds. In the real one I have no power. Like now in this Teen Wolf world I hold no power over these people and their actions. They could go on a murderous spree, and there isn't one damn thing I could do about it.

When I notice my nose starting to hurt, I do what I always do when dealing with stress- completely ignore it. My nose hurting has always been a sign to me that I'm going to start crying. I can't cry now. In this town, weakness will get you killed. I can't be weak. I can't cry for my lost family. I can't be ungrateful for my living conditions. I can't be selfish and ignore everyone, even though I really want to. I have to be strong. I have to only rely on myself. I have to provide strength and comfort for the hurt people here like the Hales, Stilinskis, McCalls, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Lydia, and Jackson. I have to get a job to be financially stable and independent. I have to man up and put on a brave face.

One side of me is screaming at the other to shut up. It knows from past experiences this isn't the way to go about things. It knows pushing away my emotions and telling no one is what made me almost-. I shake my head to get rid of the thought. That isn't going to happen again. I'll make sure if it.

I quickly finish my shower and dry off. I threw on the too big clothes and hurried back to the living room where Katrina is currently laying on the bed staring at ceiling like it offended her somehow.

"The shower is open." I inform her.

She jumps up and goes to the bathroom, then comes back to get her clothes.

Katrina POV

I look at my friend as I walk back into the bathroom, she looked a tad sad, I will have to ask about it later.

I sigh as I begin stripping off my nasty scrubs, and then I waddle into the shower, I waddle because damn my legs are sticky with I don't even know, I step in and quickly wash my body. My mind goes to my family, I'm gonna miss those assholes, well maybe not my older brother he was a dickkkk. I might miss the other five of my siblings, my mom as well but this is a good break from them you know. I sigh as I move on to wash my hair. When I touch my hair I feel a difference. It's longer like past my shoulders longer. WHAAAAT? I quickly wash it then I jump out of the shower and dry my hair.

Then I see myself in the mirror.

"Hot Damn," I exclaim as I move closer to the mirror to inspect my face. Holy shit no acne, must be because we are in the tv show world. Damn. My face was still the same, but without acne, it still holds those big dumb brown eyes, the cutie mark that's just above my lip on the left side, and now holds a longer set of curls, it was the same damn baby face that made me look 12, the only thing that makes people rethink the 12 year old this is my tits….MY TITS.

My eyes shoot down to my chest, oh….they didn't change still DDD, oh you think I'm exaggerating, nope these big assholes suck in the real world and they suck now. Then I notice my bod, it was the same really but a tad thinner, I wasn't in the fat side more on the chubby side, now I didn't have it so fuck yeah. Wait if I changed that means Liz did too. I got to see this.

I throw on one of the shirts Deaton had given me, it goes down past my thighs because I'm only 5 foot.

"Liz," I tell as I run into the room, I look at her, damn, "Damn you were cute before now you're just sexy." I try to wolf whistle but It just sounds like pthhbbb. Thanks Obama.

"What the hell was that," Liz looks at me with a blank look.

"It was none of your business bitch."

"Slut."

"Girls," Our heads snap to Deaton as he stands there with an amused look on his face, "Just go to bed if you wanna get up early to see the person at the hospital."

"Got it Doc," I grin as I give him a thumbs up.

"I'm just a vet," he sighs as he walks into his room.

I lay down by Liz. Tomorrow we get to see my Cray Cray bae, Peter Hale. Hell fucking yes. I smile, "Night bitch."

"Night slut."

(Morning time still Katrina's pov)

I rolled over and slowly opened my eyes as I heard a shuffling noise, god it was morning already. I groaned and sat up. I heard more shuffling and made a move to sit up, I moaned softly in pain as I moved into the kitchen, that bed was not comfy. I see Deaton standing there with a carton of eggs in his hands.

"Good Morning Katrina," He spoke softly not to wake up Liz.

"Morning Doc," I sighed, "What you making?"

"Just some eggs and bacon."

"Mmmmm nice."

"How much do you think you'll eat?"

"Like, a lot, I feel like I could eat a horse, one of the small ones though, like they were hit with a shrink ray but that's kinda how they were made," I rambled. Deaton just looked amused and grabbed two frying pans.

"Oh Katrina, there are some scrubs for you on the chair over there, I doubt you want to wear just my shirt to the hospital,"

"Oh thanks Pal." I grabbed the Scrubs and run to the bathroom. I stole some of Deaton's mouth wash and fixed my hair, then I hurried out.

"So Doc need any help," I laughed at his eyebrow twitch, that twitch just said 'I'm a vet, not a doctor.' I moved over to the pan with the eggs and start cooking, then Liz walked in.

Liz's POV:

The next morning I woke up feeling tired and uncomfortable from a restless sleep. I'm not used to having someone sleep in the same bed as me, so I tossed and turned for most of the night. I look over to see that Katrina didn't come back to bed. Laughter reaches my ears. My guess is from the kitchen because it sounds like something is fizzling.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask them

"Cooking breakfast of course! We're making scrambled eggs and hashbrowns." Katrina explains.

Deaton is standing at the oven fiddling with two pans. It seemed she was now wearing scrubs….For scrubs they really worked on the figure….wow.

"Can you please set the table? The dishes are up there" he points up to cabinet.

I nod my head and get to work. Soon we're sitting down eating with Katrina and Deaton talking to each other. Katrina was the more social one between the two of us.

"Deaton and I were talking, and he agreed to take us to the hospital before he goes to work, oh he also said he already got school set up for us" she said cheerfully….she must be happy because she gets to see Stiles.

I look over to the clock to see it's 7:50. Ugh. How can we function so early in the morning? Oh! I thought of what else we can do today.

"Deaton could you perhaps give us a little allowance? We're in desperate need of our own clothes and toiletries. I don't mean to be disgraceful, but I'd rather not have to wear a man's outfit to school" I said.

He stared at me thoughtfully. This seems to be a pattern with him.

"I will give each of you $100. The question is how you will get to the mall," he said.

That does seem to be the problem, doesn't it? Hm, who do we know that doesn't have school or work that is willing to hang out with teenagers? Oh! I know the perfect candidate!

"Would you happen to have Derek Hale's phone number?" I asked him.

He got up and left. I didn't know he hated Sourwolf so much. Soon he comes back with a sheet of paper. On the paper is what looks to be a phone number and over it says Derek Hale in fancy cursive. Well now I feel stupid for thinking the emissary actually hated the born wolf.

Later on we finally arrive at Beacon Hills Hospital. It looks exactly like it does in the show, but for once there isn't any dying people being rushed into it. We just have to wait a couple months, I'm sure shit is about to go down then. I look over to see Katrina spinning in circles like a drunk ballerina.

"Um, are you high?" I asked her.

"High on love!" she replied with a love sick look in her eyes.

"Uhhhh what?" I said.

"My love for Peter is so grand. He makes me feel warm and weird on the inside" she explained now frolicking across the pavement.

"Are you on your period?" I asked her.

"What?! No!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm 100 fucking percent positive, bitch"

I shake my head at her. It was a real question. I have no idea what is going to happen to us in this world. We could be pregnant or something. I don't know how magic works!

"Fine. Whatever. Let's just go inside and talk to Zombie Wolf" I said.

"You know he isn't a zombie yet, right?" she asked as we enter the hospital.

"Yeah I know. The nickname stuck. Where is his room by the way?"

She shrugged her shoulders in response. I sighed not wanting to ask someone for help. As we were heading towards the help desk a nurse intercepts us.

"There you two are! You're 15 minutes late! They need you in room 2-10. Come on! You're already late on your first day, not a good way to start" as the nurse was telling me this she pulled on both of our arms taking Katrina and I with her.

We tried pushing her away from us, but she had a grip of steel. I stretched my hand towards a random doorknob, but the nurse only pulled harder. She yanked us down a corridor not letting us just follow her. Does she think we're going to run away? Well we are, so she has reason to keep us close.

"Owwww," Katrina yelled. Ow was right, this woman had an iron grip.

Hey are we going to go to Peter's room or past it? First of all, why did she grab us in the first place?

"Ummm, ma'am? Why are you dragging us around?" Right as I finished asking she shoved us into a room that held an old sickly looking man. He was wearing a hospital gown and lying on the uncomfortable bed.

"We have to clean him, then we have to feed him, and finally clean out his pot" the pushy nurse said.

She probably thought we were new workers because we were dressed in scrubs that Deaton gave us. For once I was actually upset with the outfit I was wearing.

"Uh, okay, b-" I tried to explain we weren't the new nurses, but she just cut me off.

"Great! Get to work!"she sarcastically commanded us.

After saying her piece the real nurse left slamming the door behind her. Katrina and I turned to look at each other still trying to figure out what the frick just happened.

"I told you we shouldn't wear scrubs, but noooo. Now we're here stuck with this geezer. I'm not touching him!" my friend said.

I scrunched my mouth trying to think of what we should do. A low groan interrupted my thinking. I sighed definitely not ready for the mental scarring that's going to happen.

My smile brightened considerably with my movements turning chipper and excited in an instance. Around the age of 13 I learned how to quickly change my facial expressions and body language from sad to thrilled, or joyous to dead serious. It seemed to always freak out the people around me, even my family that saw it all the time.

"Good morning, Sir! How are you this fine day? I'm going to be your nurse today, but be warned that I'm new to professional nursing. If you are uncomfortable or unsure of anything at all, please don't hesitate to tell me." I told my apparent patient.

I kept my smile soft and confident, so he would trust me making my job easier.

Katrina inched towards me subtly.

"Do you know what the hell you're doing? We don't want to accidently kill the man!" she whispered to me.

I nodded my head turning to her.

"Yeah, my grandma's a nurse. Every summer I would spend a week with her and some other holidays, so she took me to her job. When I got old and big enough she gave me small jobs. Overall, I know the basics, enough to do what I'm supposed to. Why don't you go find Zombie Wolf? I'm sure you're dying to meet him in person."

"Uh, if you're sure" I bobbed my head in agreement "Then, yeah, I'll go find Peter. Meet you at the front entrance in about 3 hours?"

"Sure. I might be a little late though, so don't count on it. I don't know how many patients I'll be helping" I said.

Katrina skipped out of the room absolutely glowing with joy. I shook my head fondly, but soon got back to work.

Katrina's POV:

We needed Derek to take us shopping, so I hunted for a phone. Turns out the only available phone was the front desk's. I sigh in annoyance practically stomping my way over to the woman typing on the computer looking to be in deep concentration.

"Uh, hi. Can I please borrow the phone? My cell died, and I need to tell my ride when to pick me up" I explained with puppy dog eyes begging her to help me.

"Oh, well of course sweetheart! You must be one of the new nurses that's starting today" as she says this she gestures to my scrubs.

"Yeah, I'm extremely nervous. I have butterflies in my stomach and everything!"

She nodded her head in understanding while passing me the phone "Well, just keep your head up high honey"

I muttered a thanks as I punched in the phone number Deaton gave Liz earlier this morning. It ringed about two times before he picked up.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He demanded.

"Well someone pissed in your cereal this morning" I say with a scoff.

"Who. Are. You?"

I sigh knowing this is going to be a challenge.

"Look Derek, it's Katerina. You know, that girl doing the macarena when you walked into the vet yesterday?"

"How the hell do you have my number?"

"Deaton gave it to me, but back to more important things. I need your help-"

"No" he interrupted me.

"What?! You didn't even let me finish my-"

"I don't care. I'm not going to help you with anything"

Oh my god, why does he have to be such an ass?! I mean he does have a hot ass, but damn it I need his help. Alright, he obviously is going to need a lot of convincing, but how will I get him to agree? I got it!

"If you don't to help us, fine. I guess I won't help you find out who killed your sister Laura. You know with your neon blue eye contacts people might not be that open with you, but they'll like me and my normal looking brown eyes" I say, the desk lady gives me a weird look, and I shrug at her.

The response is dead silence on the other side of the phone. I heard some movement and breathing on his end, but no words.

"Derek?"

A soft voice that sounded defeated and afraid.

"How do you know about her?"

"Uh . . . well . . . I'm just that smart!" I exclaim hoping he will believe me.

He huffs obviously knowing better.

"Ugh, fine. Deaton told us. He thought we should know about what's going on in town since we'll most likely be sticking around for a while"

"Why does he tell _you_ about everything? And did he tell you who killed her?"

"No, but I have a few suspicions we can look into. Back to that favor, can you drive my friend and I to the mall so we can shop for clothes and stuff?"

He sighs, but eventually mutters a yes.

"Great! Come pick us up at the hospital in about an hour. That sound cool?"

"Why are you at the hospital?"

It seems like an innocent question, but it's not like I can tell him I'm here to visit his supposedly paralyzed uncle. I grin to myself knowing the perfect thing to say.

"You know my friend?" I ask.

"No" he bluntly states.

I roll my eyes.

"She's the girl you came with yesterday to the vet. Ring a bell?"

"Sure"

"You know about teenage pregnancy, right?"

"Yes"

"Well we just figured out she should call '16 and Pregnant'. She did always say she wanted to be on television. I guess dreams really do come true"

After his surprised gasp I quickly hang up before he can actually say anything. Pffft, Liz is going to be so pissed when she finds out.

I skipped down the hall feeling pretty fucking pleased with myself. I'm pretty sure we passed Peter's room earlier when the pushy nurse was dragging us. I spot a different nurse and walk over to her. If I look like a nurse might as well make use of my looks.

"Excuse me, Do you happen to know where," I pretend to think for a moment like I forgot, "Peter Hale's room is, I forget." I ask in a sickly sweet tone most nurses have.

"Oh of course dear, everyone knows where that room is, go down this hall and take a left then on your right it's the last room down," She smiled at me. I gave a small thanks and headed to the room.

I reached the door and walked in. There he was Peter Hale, he was laying still as can be, because duh he's in a "coma", his face is relaxed and frowning softly. Damn he may be burnt but he was as fine as ever. Oh this sexy sociopath. Sigh.

I move over to one of the stiff chairs, plain wood and not comfortable at all, in the corner of the room and move it to the left side of the bed.

"Hey Peter, you don't know me but I know you," I pause, "Ok that sounded super creepy but anyway I know what your planning with Kate and the other people who hurt your family….I also know about your backup plan."

I notice the small twitch with his left hand.

"I saw that Peter," I grin "I know you're able to move, well more at night. I know you killed those people….but I guess I forgive you? You kinda are just Cray Cray right now….um but be gentle with Lydia when you need her help. Or I'll cut you in places you don't want cut."

I stop to look for a reaction, just a hand twitch.

"Ok again I feel creepy but it's a real threat," I look at the clock, Liz might be done with the old man by now, It's been like awhile so, "I'll see you around Peter, also sorry for being awkward, it's just you are crazy and could eat my face off….I'm usually more hyper and happy then this, so uh...bye?"

I don't know what came over me but I gave Peter a kiss on his forehead. Then creepy nurse walks in.

"What are you doing," She questions in her harsh cold time that sends shivers down my spine. Her red hair was tied tightly back and

"Oh u-in just saying Hi to an old friend…." I make sure not to meet her dead eyes.

"Oh," She seems to notice my discomfort, "You're friends with him?"

"Yep you know good old friends," I laugh uncertainly.

"I see, well you should know that visiting doesn't start until 9 right?"

"Oh um I intern here so I thought…."

"Well you thought wrong," She snapped. Wow touchy bitch, "What was that?"

Did I say that out loud?

"Yes you did," She seethed and reached for me.

"Oh um sorry...just gonna go…" I rush past her and she scratches my neck. Bitch.

I run to the main doors and see Liz. Man I should have stayed with her.

"Liz!" I yelled out to her. She turned around and when she noticed the nurse chasing me, I finally reached her.

Liz's POV:

Finally after what seemed to be days, I finished my chores and jobs. The first guy tried to get a little too touchy-feely with his bathing, so I hurried to be done with him as if I was ripping off a band-aid. My first time having someone cup my boobs, and it's an old guy. Great, just like my life to screw me over. Ugh.

Anyway, after leaving Mr. Pedophile, I ran into another fictional character come to life. Mrs. McCall actually listened to me unlike the first nurse, so she was able to get me my ID. Weirdest part- the new nurse was me. I'm not joking! She handed the card to me, and I looked down to see an identical picture of this world's version of me. And get this, all the legal information like birth date and birthname were the same as mine! I had a mini heart attack once the puzzle pieces were put together. Following Stiles' advice, I ignored the blaringly obvious bazarnes of the whole situation.

I'm pulled out of my musings when I hear my name being yelled from behind me.

"Oh my god! Protect me!" My friend yelped as she ran to hide behind me.

"What the h- Oh! Um, hi! Uh, my name is Liz and I'm the new nurse here, so it's nice to make your acquaintance Miss . . . ?" was my introduction to the creepy red headed nurse that was scowling at me like I set her kids on fire in front of her. Which I didn't! Just, you know, thought I'd clarify that.

She seemed to take me seriously as she snapped her mouth into a polite smile with unnaturally sharp teeth. Ugh, how can she get anymore freaky? I just jinxed myself didn't I? Damn it!

"Hello. It's nice to meet a well mannered girl your age. It's hard to find one nowadays it seems" she said her last sentence glaring at Katerina.

"Yeah, well my grandma would scold me if I wasn't on my best behavior. Anyway, I won't take up anymore of your precious time" I bid my farewell

"Come along dear, we have shopping we need to get done" pulling my friend with me before she can say anything to get us in trouble.

"What the fuck was that?! You were actually respectful and shit! How were you able to do that?!" My friend frantically questioned me.

I sighed not wanting to have this conversation.

"I panicked, okay? When I'm pressured to talk with no time to prepare I tend to sound like a perfect little angel. It's my first instinct."

She rolled her eyes, but froze with her arms still crossed over her chest.

"Mmmmm, here comes eye candy." She said.

"What? That doesn-" I stop when I noticed a gorgeous man with a leather jacket and shades on while leaning on a sleek black car making him look like the most attractive criminal ever "I think I'm going to pass out of beauty overload."

"You're fucking weird. Anyway, while I was trying to find Peter's room I called Derek. He agreed to take us shopping after I begged him to. I'm surprised he said yes to be honest." she explained.

Huh, I'm surprised he agreed as well. I thought he would be bitchy towards us, but perhaps Katerina has a hidden talent of getting people to do whatever she wants.

As we walk over to him she yells to him

"What up handsome!"

Oh my god! Why did she say that?! He's going to be all cacti like now!

I tripped over my own two feet falling face down on the asphalt of the parking lot when Derek responded with a confident smirk to her exclamation.

Why oh why does he have to be so sexy?! It's not fair at all! And also, isn't this a little out of character for him? He usually wouldn't respond this way in the show, but I guess no one was really open about their thoughts of how attractive he is.

I'm taken out of my musing when firm hands placed on my upper arm and shoulder pull me up to my feet. There he is, my favorite Hale, looking at me like an exasperated yet worried parent would look at their child that slipped on the food they dropped on the floor for the third time that day. I can really feel the love (notice my use of sarcasm).

My soon-to-be-ex-friend burst out laughing pointing at me with tears in her eyes from laughing too hard.

"Holy shit. That was the funniest thing ever! Oh my god, you have rocks all over your face!"

"Nice to know you care" I state sassily with a roll of my eyes.

"Are you usually this prone to be a klutz? Or did I catch you on an off day?" Derek asks me.

"Oh screw you Hale"

"No! I call first dibs!" Katerina yells with her hand held high in the air.

Both Derek and I stare at her for a solid minute wondering if she really did just say that.

"What?" she asks

Yep, she did.

I sigh dusting off the rest of the rocks before lightly pushing Katerina into the passenger seat of the camaro getting into the back seat myself. Soon Derek joins as he slides into the driver's seat before starting the car.

I don't want to deal with any drama they might cause, so I look out the window wondering what story I should work on. You probably remember it as House, but that's besides the point.

The car turns off telling me we're here, and once I look out the window I see a mall. I sigh knowing this is going to bore me like no tomorrow.

"Yay we're here! Come on let's go!" as Katerina says this she gets out of the car.

"Let's just get this over with. I don't want to waste time" Mr. Eyebrows huffs.

"Don't be such a baby, Sourwolf. You should enjoy life, not bitch about it. Now come on!" she says before she takes his hand and pulls him along.

I shake my head as I follow them into the mall.

"Where should we start, hm?" she thoughtfully hums then a mischievous smirk slides onto her face "I know the perfect place to start!"

She pulls Derbear to the mall's map then starts staring at it intently. After a couple of silent minutes while she figures things out, she finally jumps yelping "I found it!"

My friend starts running like a bat out of hell dragging the werewolf behind her like he's her sidekick or something. I have to run to keep up with them. I did not sign up for exercise, damn it! Soon we get to a store that has every type of clothes, but Katerina ignores all the options until she reaches the lingerie section. Why did she come here first, or at all for that matter?! She goes to a saucy red bra with lace and some sparkle. She gets the biggest one on the pole and puts in front of her impressive chest before turning towards Derek.

"How does this one look on me?" she smiles at him like sweet innocent angel.

Derek blushes up a storm looking paralyzed from embarrassment.

My friend pokes him to get an answer, but he's too much in shock to do anything mundane like talking. I slap a hand over my mouth to keep my laughter in check, but from the victorious look Katerina is giving me I know it's not very effective. I'm still chuckling to myself when I shove Derek out of the aisle away from all the bras and panties. He almost falls over from my push, but at the last second he catches himself. He stares at me bewildered like he couldn't believe I had the power to move him at all. I roll my eyes at the thought. I'm not that unathletic! At least for the most part. I wait for him to get his shit together and go away, then I turn around to face Katerina to scold her. She must have realized this because she is looking through the lingerie with the most serious and thoughtful expression she can muster. I sigh at her, and join her search for undergarments.

Eventually we find suitable under attire, so we go looking for my favorite Hale. We find him in the men's section looking at v-neck t-shirts, but only the dark colored ones. Of course, why would I ever think he could actually look at something with a little color and spirit? I shake my head at his choice of clothes, but I guess I don't have any place to judge since my outfits aren't any better.

"Dude you aren't actually thinking of getting that, are you?" she asks him.

He huffs, but doesn't verbally respond making her irritated. This isn't going to end well.

She pushes him to the side as she starts going through the clothes at a rapid pace. Once her arms can hold all they can, she throws the shirts at Derek forcing him to either catch them or get hit by them. He of course catches them with the skill only a werewolf could have. I yet again roll my eyes at the ridiculousness of this whole situation, Soon I'm going to break from coming to this world, but not yet. I can ignore everything a little bit longer.

Katerina goes through the entire men's section throwing clothes at Derek who's stack is already going almost a foot over his head. I shake my head before taking some of the clothes off of him to just hold them myself. Finally after what feels to be eons, Katerina is pointing to the nearest changing room silently demanding him to go try on clothes she picked out. He reluctantly goes in after I pick a random stall and deliver my stack of clothes onto the bench.

I yank her with me to wait outside the stall, so he can have at least some privacy. When I notice her trying to look through the cracks I drag her all the way outside of the changing rooms.

He calls us in after a few seconds of twiddling our thumbs, and let me just say-

"Hot damn! You look hotter than the devil swimming in lava!" Katerina compliments him.

I'm staring too intently at his ass to really pay attention and stop her from embarrassing him. Wow, he can really fill out those navy blue jeans! His neon blue shirt is just mouthwatering the way it pulls over his bulging muscles enough to know their impressive, but loose enough to let people imagine. The best part is the fact that he's not wearing any black clothes, and his constant leather jacket is nowhere to be seen!

Derek probably took so long to just mentally prepare himself for the attention he was going to get. He stands there with his arms crossed over his chest and legs planted firmly on the ground. His expression is the usual bitch face we all know and love. The weird part is after Katerina gets all up close and personal to see just how well the outfit looks on him, he gets into her bubble. He shuts her up by putting his pointer finger over her lips. His damn smirk makes its appearance seeming to be oozing with self confidence. I try to glare at him. The key word is try. He speaks before I can really put in my whole effort.

"I must look as attractive as you say I am if you're blushing so hard you face is turning a little blue."

Oh you little shit! She can't help her fangirling!

"Whatever you say, Sourwolf. At least I'm not a twenty something adult modeling for two teen girls" I say trying to restore her dignity.

He raises one of his damn eyebrows, but before he can respond Katerina wraps her arm around his waist.

"Derbear here is just trying to be a part of society's new and hip culture. Is that so wrong?" she says.

"I guess not. Anywho, are you ready for the next outfit?" I ask him.

He looks at me incredulously "I actually have to try on all those clothes?"

"Of course not! Just until I'm satisfied you have enough normal clothes so people don't think you're in a gang or a serial killer. You could be in a gang of serial killers! You could be besties with Jeff the Killer and-"

I interrupt her with a quick "He needs to change." then pull her outside again.

(TIME SKIP 'CAUSE I'M LAZY)

Two hours later we're leaving the clothes store with all three of us each having two big bags. The shopping for Katerina and I went by for the most part smoothly, at least until we needed a shopping cart to carry all of our clothes. I went to get it, and by the time I came back to where I left them there was no one that I could see. I called for them knowing they should be close by, but they wanted to be difficult and didn't answer. Passing by some long dresses a girl popped out from behind them holding a hanger like she was wielding a sword.

"HAIL NARNIA!" she screamed right in my face.

I was so shocked by the sheer volume I tripped over a dress on the floor that I'm guessing was the one that used to be on the hanger the crazy chick was holding. My arms flailed trying to stop my fall, and I did catch something, but it wasn't stable enough to support my weight. The clothes rack fell on my chest once my body hit the ground with a harsh 'whoosh' that stole the air in my lungs.

The rack made it nearly impossible for me to catch my breath, so I started to cry in panic that I'd suffocate and die. It got to the point that I saw a blue sky through water, and soon a white t-shirt with a circle made up of tiny animals coming closer to me. My vision faded to black.

All of a sudden the crushing weight on my chest was taken off, but I still couldn't get any air into my lungs. I wanted to scream in frustration, but obviously I couldn't. Arms wrapped around my torso pulling me up into an almost sitting position. I still couldn't breath and I was officially freaking the fuck out. I couldn't see anything through my tears, so all I could see was colors. I've never that blind in my whole life. There also wasn't any sound my ears could hear. There wasn't even white noise, it all was silence and more silence. I didn't want to die! I was too young to give up now!

A pressure on my face brought me out of my freak out. My tears were wiped away, and soon I could see Derek looming over me with this concerned look on his face. At last my breath was slowly filling up my lungs again with tiny intakes, but it was enough that I could completely calm down.

"What the hell happened?! Why did you stop breathing?!"

I looked over slightly to my right to see Katerina running her hand up and down my arm in an attempt to reassure me.

"Are you alright now?" Derek asked me.

I just continued to stare at him not comprehending what the hell was going on. I felt like I was 3 years old again. Ugh, why did my head hurt so much? I felt a gentle poke on my arm causing me to face my friend. I frowned in confusion not understanding what exactly she wants me to do.

"Come on. Speak up, Bitch." despite her harsh words, her voice was soft.

Ohhh . . . that's what she wanted.

I had to clear my throat before I could speak "You scared me . . . I tripped . . . air out of lungs . . . pain on chest . . . couldn't breathe . ."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Derek yelled at her.

"It was a fucking joke! Calm your tits Derek!" she sounded defensive yet guilty.

"What was so funny you endangered her life?!" he was practically bellowing now.

I pulled as hard as I could (which isn't that hard at all) on Derek's arm to get his attention.

Once he was looking at me I said "Leave her alone. She didn't mean to get me hurt. She just wanted to make me laugh."

After I said my piece I shooed them away from me for space to relax for a bit, Katerina moved to where some jeans are and Derek followed. I'll give them some space for a bit while I sort myself out. 10 minutes later it still was like my chest was placing all of the world's weight on where it hurt the most, right on my sternum. I had to stagger and hold onto Katerina to stay upright and not fall on my face, but all my effort was for nothing when the prickly werewolf swept me into his arms. Why does he always feel the need to carry me?!

I glared at him while muttering how dumb and pretentious he was being. When the world stopped spinning I was going to slap him silly, just you wait and see!

KATERINA'S POV:

"You scared me . . . I tripped . . . air out of lungs . . . pain on chest . . . couldn't breathe . ." She spoke softly.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Derek yells at me, I flinch at his harsh tone.

"It was a fucking joke! Calm your tits Derek!" I yell back at him guilty.

"What was so funny you endangered her life?!" he was practically bellowing now.

I look down and squeeze my right fist tightly. It was a joke.

"Leave her alone. She didn't mean to get me hurt. She just wanted to make me laugh." Liz glared at Derek. I smile softly at Liz. She looked at us after that and shooed us away.

I move over to a fiddle with a pair of jeans. Derek is behind me just staring. Wow awkward. I hear him sigh.

"I'm…," he crosses his arms and furrows his brows, "sorry I reacted that way."

Did he just apologize? He did! Wow.

"It's...fine." I look at him for a second before looking at the jeans.

"It's not, I overreacted, it's just," he trails off.

"Just what," I question him softly as I turn to stand in front of him.

"You know, the baby,"

It clicked. Oh my god.

"I forgot, oh my god, so stupid," I also myself in the forehead. Oh my god.

"You forgot about the baby?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Well I just found out today," I say quickly. He just shakes his head and….did he just ruffle my hair, I watch him walk away and pick up Liz, I grin and follow after him.

LIZ'S POV:

Of course once Katerina was forgiven, and patted my tummy comfortingly, she continued her quest of finding her clothes. Awww, how nice of her to notice my change of weight and my loss of tummy fat. She can be so nice, you know?

She got a bunch of dresses that were all girly like, but thankfully they were all on sale and really cheap. I hoped they were worth all of her money. I had enough of my own money leftover to buy our toiletries, but Derek made sure that they weren't super smelly. His reasoning was the strong scents hurt his nose. Katerina asked him why that would affect us, and after he looked uncomfortable she accused him of wanting to spend time with us.

She said and I quote "Oh Derbear, I knew you knew you'd want this" when she said 'this' she moved her hand over herself referring to her voluptuous body.

Needless to say he ignored her for awhile. The weird part is when he left to ignore her, he went over to the infant section and looked at the onsies. That guy is full of mysteries.

My clothes were picked from the cheapest ones I could find . . . in the men's section. I hate female clothes, alright?! They are too tight on my torso, making me feel fat and unattractive. All of my clothes are also dark too, so I really can't judge Derek for his choice in fashion.

Back to the present, all of us are in the food court bickering on what we should get.

"Why do you want to eat that crap? All of it is just preservatives. None of the meat there is actually meat!" Derek exclaims.

"You aren't real meat!" Katerina yells back as her great comeback.

She slaps her hand on his chest to showcase her anger, but stops from taking it any further when his chest stayed firm when she hit it. She squeezes it looking absolutely fascinated by his strength.

"I lied. I lied so bad." her words are filled with wonderment and her face lights up like a child on Christmas morning.

I roll my eyes fed up with their spat, and walk away to go get my McDonalds. When it becomes time for me to order, Katerina comes running over looking betrayed.

"Why the fuck didn't you wait for me?! I want my chicken nuggets, man!" she sounds impatient.

I ignore her for the moment and order, getting myself a cheeseburger, fries, and a soda. She orders for herself and she pays for both of our orders. Where did she get that money? I guess it doesn't really matter, as long as she didn't mug someone for it.

We sit down with Derek, but he doesn't have any food like us. I stare at him with a curious and questioning gaze, but he completely ignores me. I'm starting to think he's a total dick.

Katerina tries to make him get something, yet all that it accomplishes is him taking one of her chicken nuggets. When he takes a bite there is a little bit of regret on his face. She mutters something like what a bitch, but doesn't try to reprimand him

TIME SKIP

It's about 30 minutes later, and all of us are in the popular Camaro sitting in complete silence. I wasn't paying attention when they talked about where we are going now, but my best guess is Deaton's place.

I frown when Katerina jerks forward slightly in the passenger seat. Derek either doesn't notice or just ignores her, for he keeps driving at the same speed.

My eyes widen comically when my stomach gets really hot like lava while the rest of my body is ice cold.

"Derek! Pull over now!" I shout hoping he pulls over in time.

He looks back at me with an inquiring eyebrow raised, but freezes when he notices my forehead covered in sweat. He turns to Katerina who has her hand covering her mouth in a desperate attempt to not hurl. Quickly he slams on his break to drive over to the side of the road, but his efforts are in vain when Katerina opens her door to puke when her stomach heaves from the force of the car stopping so fast. Ew, that isn't pretty.

The werewolf jumps out the car after he unbuckles my friend's seatbelt. She falls to the ground in an ungraceful heap, so I race to unfasten my own seatbelt and escape the claustrophobic car. I help her by moving her as safely as I can while still holding back my own vomit, and thankfully Derek takes her from my arms before I collapse. I rush away from them down the ditch in an attempt to keep Derek's car from getting anymore disgusting.

When I reach the bottom of the ditch, I unceremoniously fall onto my hands and knees then puke. It takes me a couple of minutes to get everything out, even my breakfast, before I can start to control my heaves and shivers. God, I've always hated puking. It makes me feel like I can't control my body, and the fact that it makes me feel so weak and defenceless.

Finally I'm done, so I crawl- yes crawl- up the ditch to where Derek and Katerina seem to be talking, about what I don't really want to know. They stop when they notice me, and Derek for some reason rushes over to me and starts checking my whole body. Was he like this in the show, or did we fuck up somehow?

KATRINA'S POV

Man this car ride is silent as dicks. My god. The only thing said is that we need to go back to Deaton's. I try talking about the weather but….he just glares.

"Derek your eyebrows don't tell me the weather."

He huffs. I'm about to make a joke about the little pigs and huffing and puffing. But my stomach has different plans. I fly forward, with a hand over my mouth, my throat tightens. I'm gonna hurl.

Liz says something but I ignore it and throw the door open and hurl, I taste the bitter vile as if shoots up my throat, it burns, after I finish letting out the toxins I breath in, the taste make me want to hurl again but I take deep a breath and swallow, cold air making my throat ache, the car was still moving before I stop, I hear a click and fall to the ground. Ow. Liz and Derek help me move to the side, but Derek moves me further away from his car so I don't puke on his car.

I feel his hand grab my hair as I puke. After I finished, I sat up and swayed.

"Careful." Derek hissed.

"I'm fine," I whisper. He's silent for a moment.

"Morning sickness?" He questions.

"What no, why did I puke then?"

He just raises an eyebrow.

"Oh no, hell no, I'm a virgin, my cherry has not been popped ok, she's the one that's pregnant...it was the food." I hiss.

He looks at me in shock at my outburst.

"I did warn you."

I roll my eyes and lean on him, and close my eyes.

"You smell disgusting," he whispers.

"And you're an asshole," I whisper back dramatically like it was a big reveal.

He lets out a breathy chuckle before gently pushing me up, "I'm gonna go help Liz, I'll be back."

I nod before getting up with unsteady legs, like a fawn, and move to the car and climb into the passenger seat, I pull the leaves to lay the seat back, I grab Derek's leather jacket that he took off so he didn't get vomit on it, and I use it as a pillow. It probably smells now but I don't care. I rest my head on it and close my eyes. I wish mom was here. I fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: LIZ'S POV

"Here we are at the school of supernatural. Where if you're human, you're in the minority" Katerina announces.

I roll my eyes at her dramatics then respond "Could you be quiet? I know you're fangirling and all that jazz, but we really don't need the kids to automatically think we're weird"

She snorts and chuckles to herself softly "I think them believing we're normal went down the drain when I woke up in Stiles' locker and ran down the halls screaming bloody murder"

Sighing seems to be the only proper response to that, so it's exactly what I do. Why does she have to have a point? Why couldn't we just blend in with the rest of the school? Oh wait, I thought of something!

"Why should that stop me from being normal? No one in the school besides Stiles and Scott have met me, so they can't judge me yet"

Katerina puts her hand on my shoulder looking at me with fake pity "Dude, one little problem with your plan- I'm your friend"

And just like that my hopes for hiding in with the crowd are completely obliterated. If I'm friends with the girl that stands out, of course people are going to notice me by association. Ugh, why must this be so difficult?

There you girls are! I'm sorry I kept you waiting, but I had some things to take care of. Now, let's go to your first class which is English"

The principal lead us into the school. Katerina and I exchanged looks to agree that this is exactly what happened to Allison in the first episode. We were waiting outside on the bench for someone to take us to our first class like the huntress to be did, but unlike her we actually have writing utensils.

We enter the classroom with all eyes on us and Scott giving us a weird look. He probably was eavesdropping on us, but why does that surprise me. Oh wait, it doesn't.

"This is Katerina" he points to the girl mentioned "and this is Elizabeth" the principal points at me.

I raise my hand "Um, please call me Liz. It's what I prefer."

"Alright then Liz, you can sit back there behind Isaac, and you Katerina can sit behind Stiles," the English teacher tells us.

"I see you're in good hands. Have a nice first day girls," the principal bids us goodbye.

I wave farewell and wish him a nice day too. I've learned manners will get you far in life, so I try to use them as much as I politely can.

KATERINA'S POV:

"Well hello there handsome," I purr. Yep, god I'm so hot. He does this weird jerking motion with his head then turns to me.

"You uh, talking to me?" He licks his lips in an unsure way. His eyes jerk to my chest before going back to my face. Oh honey.

"Well who else would I be talking to, him," I question as I point at Greenberg.

"Well, no," Stiles smiles, "I guess not."

I grin, oh this is gonna be fun.

"Wait, wait," he shakes his head, "No you were in my locker like a creep. Why?"

Maybe it won't be fun.

I groan.

"I don't know why I was in your locker ok, I woke up there, you heard me talking to Deaton, I'm not from here."

He's silent for a moment.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Nope."

"Listen if Scott, dumb sweet Scott, can be a werewolf, I can be from a different reality or whatever."

He looks thoughtful.

"Touché." He chuckles. He knew how true that was, sweet innocent Scott who didn't know that masturbation meant actually touching yourself, he thought it meant you're a master at meditation, he thought that until 7th grade. Poor thing didn't know touching yourself had a word.

"Excuse me do you have anything to tell the class?" the teacher questions.

"No, sorry Stiles was just telling me what I missed, just a quick run down."

"Fine but this is a warning, no more talking please." The teacher starts teaching again.

I lean forward and whisper in his ear, "Talk to me after class sweet thing."

LIZ'S POV:

"Hi! What's cooking good looking?"

Why did I say that?! Oh my god, what has possessed me to say that?! He's going to think I'm an idiot now! I might as well slam my head against the desk repeatedly until my embarrassment goes away. I do hit my head lightly against my desk muttering how idiotic I am.

I hear a snort from behind making me look over my shoulder to see Isaac chuckling softly to himself.

"That's one way to introduce yourself. Though I'm afraid I'm not cooking at this moment. Sorry to disappoint" he says with laughter in his eyes.

I channel my inner Derek to raise an eyebrow in what I hope comes off as impressed. Just my luck though that Isaac curls into himself and stares down at the book in front of him as if I had scolded him. I sigh long and dramatic to show how sarcastic I am.

"Honestly dear, you act as if I had scolded you from stealing a cookie from the cookie jar, and if you've had, then shame on you for those cookies were laced with sleeping drugs. I planned on giving them to Grandmother. You know how Grandma can be on the holidays. She always insists on taking a bath in the lake. A peculiar human that woman is" I say all this with a high pitched and pretentious tone that will hopefully convey my sarcasm.

He raised an unimpressed eyebrow to show his confusion when I got to the part with the sleeping drug. He continued to stare at me for a little longer before his mouth cracked into a tiny grin.

"I hope you know that was a joke. Not a well thought out joke, but a joke nonetheless" I smile warmly at him.

"I thought it was, but one can never be too sure. I'm Isaac by the way. It's nice to meet you Liz"

"The pleasure is all mine, Isaac"

I smiled at him one last time before turning around and focusing on the lesson.

KATERINA'S POV:

The bell rings and I quickly stand up and hook my arm through Stiles's arm.

"Take me to class stud." I bump my hip with his and he stutters. Cutie.

He starts walking me to music class when a voice makes us halt.

"Excuse me, can I talk to you." I turn it's Lydia Martin. Stiles looks like he's about to shit himself. Hehe.

"Me?" Stiles chokes out.

She just gives him an unimpressed look and jerks her head to the left, that head-jerk says 'Get out of here now, I have no time for the likes of you.' Stiles squeaks and skitters away. Huh.

"Well hello Lydia Martin, how can I be of instance." I purr. Lydia's lip twitches up in the corner. She's clearly amused.

"Nothing really, just heard a small rumor that you were in a boys locker in the locker room, I just don't want you you too," she pauses, "Get a bad reputation, don't want you to waste your pretty face."

"Honey that's not a rumor, that's the truth, not sure how I got in there, but I did get nice eyeful of the guys, you're a lucky lady for getting that hunk Jackson." I grin, she's not surprised I know who she's dating already, she's popular.

"Oh I know," Her eyes trail my body and stares, not in the fuck you way, no She looks at me like I'm a puzzle, she wants to use her brain to crack my code and figure me out, "Come sit with me at lunch ok?"

"Got it sweets." I smile, she pushes hair out of my face and pats my cheek like I'm a pet. God I like her, she twirls around and Walt's away. Well….time for class then, I grin as I skip down the hall.

LIZ'S POV:

I shuffle down the halls trying to find my locker while simultaneously hopping away from students that get too close. I sigh when I finally arrive at my destination, and hurry to put in my code.

My first hour was spent sharing small smiles with Isaac, and half listening to the teacher go over something I wasn't here for. By the end of the hour I mustered enough courage to ask Isaac to eat lunch with me since I didn't know my way around the lunchroom yet. Surprisingly he agreed, and he even full on smiled at me like the cute hopeful puppy he is.

Now I'm on my way to second hour which is math. I avoid kids that get too close for comfort, and hurry away from teens staring at me with curious eyes. It's a stressful affair, trust me.

I immediately go to the teacher to find where I sit, and she points me to a seat in the back next a girl with blonde hair. I quickly thank her and run to set my things down before taking my seat.

"Hello! My name is Liz. Obviously I'm new here, so I hope you won't mind if I ask you a question or two in the future"

She pulls her long hair back then hooks it behind her ear. Oh my glob it's Erica!

"Um, hi. It's, ah, it's nice to meet you. My name is, um, it's Erica"

Awwww, she's so adorably shy! Oh I just want to cuddle her cute little face!

"Well how do you do, Erica? One as pretty as yourself deserves something fantastical, but I seem to not have anything worthy of your presence, so perhaps tomorrow I shall give you a gift to brighten your day?"

She blinked at me like she couldn't understand anything I had just said. I sigh dramatically and throw my arm up into the air to show my exasperation.

"Erica, darling, is it so impossible that I'm actually trying to be nice to you?"

She nervously fidgets around and taps her fingers on the desk. She only looks at her moving fingers like she couldn't bear to look at me, which is just rude by the way. My face softens as I think about how she probably wants to vehemently deny what I said, but she has proper manners to keep from yelling at someone who hardly knows her or her situation, unlike some sour wolves I know. It's going to be difficult to know so many things about these people, yet act like they are complete strangers.

For a majority of the hour I leave her be, but it isn't until fifteen minutes left of class do I ask her a question about the worksheet the class is working on. She explains it to me, so I take that as an invitation to start talking with her again.

"What's your favorite color?"

She rears back like I slapped her or something. Ugh, why is everyone so jumpy in this school?! I know why it's just difficult to respond to them appropriately.

"Why do you want to know?"

She sounds distrustful, but why she thinks her favorite color could stab her in the back later is anyone's guess.

"I want to get to know you. Is that so awful?" I say

She blushes and quickly covers her face with her hair. I give her a moment to compose herself.

I clear my throat to get her attention "My favorite color is hot pink, in case you were wondering"

She stares at me with an unimpressed expression.

She tilts her head and stares at me with the most adorable confused puppy look I have yet to see today. Isaac is a close second, but he pulls off the hopeful puppy expression a lot better.

"Why is it hot pink?"

"Because it is vibrant and childish."

She frowns looking to be quite confused, but I'd rather not get into exactly why those things appeal to me. I roll my hand in a 'continue' gesture.

"Oh yeah, my favorite color is baby blue. It . . . um . . . the color calms me."

She said the last part in a rush like she was quickly spitting it out as if the admittance would burn her. Does she assume I'll think less of her if she wanted some calm in her life? This leads me to wonder about what I'm doing with the three betas.

I know I'm not usually the kind of person to just be nice to people, but I know, thanks to the TV show, how hard these people's lives are. I want them to have at least one real friend, and if that person has to be me then so be it. My first step was to get Isaac to fully and truthfully smile, and my second self-appointed task is getting Erica to know she has at least one person at high school that truly cares about her. The final step is Boyd, and I hope to get him to tell me three things about himself.

Moving on to the end of second hour where I rush out the door the second Erica agrees to eat lunch with me and leaves. I hurry to my locker by means of almost tripping over air at least four times. Yep, I'm graceful like that.

I look around at the kids staring at me, which makes me try to get my stuff faster. Emphasis on the word try. Because I'm paying more attention to my speed rather than my skill, my things fall to the ground scattering all around the hall. I curse as I bend and stretch to grab my papers and notebooks and whatever else.

I bump into someone who is surprisingly at my eye level, but it's not until he hands me my papers do I realize he's helping me gather my things. I observe his face for a couple seconds, and then it hits me. The person being a genuinely kind person is Danny!

My face immediately goes red with the thoughts of, and yes I'll admit it, him shirtless. I blame all of it on teenage hormones! I know he's gay, but damn it he's attractive and a good person. I dare you to tell me you don't want that in a guy!

I'm interrupted from my thoughts when he says to me

"Are you alright? Your face is really red"

I blush even harder, if that's possible, and I quickly gather the rest of my supplies in hopes of distracting him.

"Oh yeah, I just have a sunburn, you know, with my pale skin I can burn super easily. You obviously don't with your very nice tan. Are you Hawaiian or something like that?" I blurt out.

He gives me an inquisitive glance, but doesn't bother to question my stupidity, which is really what I need right now.

"Well I have to get to class, but it was nice meeting you"

With that said he walks off leaving me with my scattered brain.

Wait, did he say class?

I look for the closest clock and notice I have one minute to get to class. Shit! I don't even know where my class is.

KATERINA'S POV:

I rush into my third hour, art class, and quickly take a seat. Damn I sure got lost. I turn in my seat as I slip off my bag and see...Danny!

"Hi there the name's Katerina, how are you, you sexy creature." He looks up at me startled, then raised a brow.

"Names Danny, and I'm gay." He gives me an apologetic look.

"Honey being gay doesn't make anyone less attractive. You may like dick but girls still can look from afar." I smile.

"True," he grins.

"So Danny what we doing in art today."

"Well, yesterday she told us to partner up, but I didn't really want to be with anyone here, so I guess you're my partner."

"Yessss, we are team gay, well I'm not really gay, I'm pan, but like, I'll be gay for the team," I put my fist out for a fist bump. He grins and fist bumps me, fuck yeah.

We mostly draw each other…..and dicks…. Art class well spent.

LIZ'S POV:

I never understood how people could ignore the pressures of getting your lunch. Do they just block it because of the mental trauma it caused? I push down my anxiety fearing I'll start crying. Ugh, and I was doing so well today too.

Finally I escape the crowd of obnoxious teens to find a certain someone who I understand is known to always sit alone. I know from personal experience that you choose to find an empty table to not disturb people, but secretly you're dying to have some place where the people either invite themselves to sit with you or they invite you to sit with them.

I see him after looking around feeling like I'm about to puke from the twisting knots in my stomach. Ugh, there was a reason I always sat close to the entrance in my own dimension. I dig my nails into my hip to ignore the pain in my nose which warns me I'm about to cry from the thought of my home. Thankfully I'm now in front of Boyd who is ignoring me to read his book. I resist the urge to roll my eyes remembering how I used to do the same thing to pretend that I'm perfectly content to sit alone, but that is complete bullshit.

"Excuse me," I say "is it alright if I sit here?"

I point to the chair across from him indicating my wish.

He doesn't say anything or even change his blank stare, but I take that as permission to sit down. I tell him too.

"I'm going to take your silence as a yes"

I adjust my stuff and start to eat my food. I watch Boyd wondering how I'm going to get him to talk. Oh I thought of something!

I pull out a notebook and pencil. I write down a quick sentence as I continue to devour my food. I pass the notebook over to Boyd and wait to see what he'll do. He reads it then uses the pencil to write something down under my sentence. He passes it back over and I read what we have written.

'My name is Liz. What's yours?' is written in my best handwriting.

'Boyd' is written in bold letters.

Leave it to him to be stoic and blunt.

We continue writing for another minute or so until I hear someone clear their throat behind me. I look at Boyd to see a tiny bit of surprise on his face as he watches the person behind me. Turning around I notice some more people staring at us like they can't believe what they're seeing. My hands curl into fists as I think of how everyone will likely be staring at me like that when they notice who I'm hanging out with. I can already hear the gossip now.

 _Why is that girl hanging out with the rejects? Is she a reject herself? Is she doing it out of pity? Should we help her see the awful decision she's making?_

God I hate high school. It's full of stupid kids with stupid thoughts that do stupid things to innocent people.

I imagine putting up invisible walls to block out their stupidity and focus on the person behind me.

"Hey Liz. I was, um, just . . . wondering if you still want to, like if you're still cool with me sitting with you." Erica stutters.

Awww, she's so adorable! Kawaii!

I smile as brightly as I can with my not so great feelings then pat the chair next to me indicating she should sit down. She fidgets nervously before looking at Boyd in his eyes.

"Can I sit with you, Boyd?"

He doesn't move an inch like he's paralyzed by her one question. I stare at him quizzically, but turn to Erica to ignore him for the time being.

"He's not going to respond, but that just means he's not saying no," I lean closer to Erica and cover my mouth from Boyd's sight with my hand, "I think he's a little shy" I say in a stage whisper so he can still hear me.

She grins at me while Boyd gives me an unimpressed look. She sits to my right and starts to eat quietly. I'm content enough to let us just sit in the half awkward half relaxing silence.

Soon I see Isaac making his way over to us clutching his tray a little too close to his chest to be comfortable. I mentally sigh knowing he's as anxious about lunch as I am.

He arrives, but doesn't sit down. Hmm, we'll have to fix that won't we? I smile at him in hopes of reassuring him.

"Hey man! What you just standing there for? Come sit down with us!" when he's still just standing I try a different approach, "Please? It would really be awesome for you to join us. I'm sure you have other friends you'd rather sit with, but I would really appreciate your humor. It would probably break the ice, don't you think?"

His faces changes from one emotion to the next, but only some of them I'm able to understand. He goes from shocked to confused to angry to embarrassed and he is now happy. He's shy happy, but at least he seems more sure of himself.

Just like Erica he has to ask Boyd if he can sit with him before he actually sits down on my left. Oh my god, why do they do that?! Do they think he's going to bit their heads off if they don't ask his permission? Ughhhhh, why was I sent to this dimension?

"Soooo, what do you guys like doing for fun?"

That was a good conversation starter, wasn't it? I don't know, but at least Erica mentions she likes comic books. Then Isaac talks about his favorite anime and manga. The weirdest part though is when Boyd explains in depth his love for mystery books like Sherlock Holmes.

Yeah, I'd say it was a good conversation starter.

KATRINA'S POV:

I grab my bag and throw it over my shoulder.

"Hey Cat," yep my nickname, that happened because I started drawing cats with weird faces.

"Yeah Danny?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me during lunch." He smiled.

"Well Lydia asked me to sit with her today so…" I knew they sat by each other but….I can't know too much you know?

"Like Lydia Martin?"

"That's the one," He looked surprised before smiling.

"Well it's a good thing I sit by her then."

We walk into the lunchroom and it's like I'm Moses parting the red sea. And that's exactly what I say.

"It could be because I'm with you or someone saw you talking to Lydia…" he pauses, "Or you know you were in a locker in the boy locker room." Danny grins

"It's probs the locker thing," I giggle and hook my arm through Danny's, he just rolls his eyes and leads me to his table.

As we are passing Boyd's' table, I give a charming grin and wave at all of the people sitting there, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, and Liz. Boyd slightly raises an eyebrow, Erica kinda glares at me, it's like a puppy really, Isaac blushes and ducks his head, and Liz rolls her eyes.

We get to the table and I realize there's no spots, well besides Danny's but I can't take that. I look at Lydia. I also try to ignore Jackson's shocked face.

"Hey sweets, where am I supposed to sit?" I question as I let go of Danny's arm, he seems to be trying to think of something but can't.

A girl sitting by Lydia scoffs, and Lydia turns to her and whispers something in her ear, she looks panicked before grabbing her stuff and rushing off. Lydia turns to me with a smile, "Right here sweetie."

I grin at her and sit by her. Danny rolls his eyes and sits by Jackson.

"Thanks Sweets" I grin, Lydia's about to speak when Jackson beats her to it.

"Whoa, why's locker girl sitting here?"

Lydia turns to Jackson, "Because I want her to?"

"But why?"

"Because she's pretty cool," Danny grins and I lean to fist bump him and of course he accepts. Jackson stares at me.

"Jackson listen, she's different, we needed someone different, we kind of lost Allison she seems sad now that she's on break with Scott, so I get her, she's got great fashion taste, she's pretty, and she seems, odd, like a good odd, I mean who goes into someone's locker, she probably did it to look at guys, she said she liked what she saw when she saw you." Lydia smirks, knowing the last part would win Jackson over. He liked it when people liked his looks.

"Alright she can stay," Jackson says after he stares at me for a bit. Lydia kisses him on the cheek and winks and me, Danny smacks him on the back and smiles. This is gonna be fun.

"So, Kat, can I call you that? So Kat, tell me all about yourself." So I do, I tell her about my sister with Cancer and how I love fashion, I leave out how I'm not from here. I also tell her I draw and she wants me to draw her sometime, and duh I say yes! Gotta say this is a great lunch. I seem to win Jackson over with my funny sarcasm. I think I'm gonna like it here.

LIZ'S POV:

"So why did that girl wave at us?" Isaac asks me as we're having free time.

The teacher gave a five minute introduction, and then let us do what we want for the rest of class as long as we do it quietly. I spent my time staring out the window and daydreaming. Super productive, I know. I have this class with Boyd and Isaac and they moved to sit next to me when all the other students moved next to their friends. Does this mean they already think of me as their friend? Sweet!

"What?" I ask "Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

I hear Boyd softly scoff to himself, and Isaac frown like he was disappointed. Oh crap, I messed up didn't I?

"Haha, I was just kidding. I totally was listening." I laugh hoping they will believe me.

"Oh really? Then what did he ask you?" Boyd asks.

Shit! Come on Elizabeth think! Go over what he said and figure it out.

"Well you asked me about a girl." I think I got it. I hope I got it or else Boyd looks like he's going to scold me, and I do not want to know what that is like.

"Uh huh. What was the girl doing?" Boyd demands.

Arg, does he really have to be such a hard ass?!

"She was smiling." I say with false bravado.

Boyd makes a buzzing sound, like the one on TV shows that mean you're wrong. I didn't know he was capable of making that particular sound.

"She waved at us. I was asking why she was waving at specifically us." Isaac says with a soft hurt voice.

Oh no I made him upset! I need to make it up to him. The question is how? Wait, a girl waved at us? Oh that's right! Katerina waved at us as she passed our table with Danny! I remember now. I rolled my eyes at her because she knew they wouldn't understand her motives behind her actions. Which is why Isaac is asking me now. Ugh I'm such an idiot!

"She was waving at me."

They both gave me perplexed looks like they couldn't believe a girl like her could know a girl like me.

"Why would she do that?" Isaac asks.

"She's my friend. We're staying together."

"Who are you guys staying with? I mean like whose parents?"

"Oh actually we're staying with a family friend. He's my dad's college friend." I explain.

"Why are you staying with him?"

"Well my mom is on a business trip in Europe and my dad wanted to go with, but I couldn't come because it was during the school year. Deaton offered to let me stay with him."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why your friend is staying with . . . What's his name?"

"Deaton. Katerina is having some family issues, so Deaton offered her to stay too."

"And how long do you think you guys are staying?" I'm surprised Boyd asked me this. He doesn't say too much.

"That's up in the air at the moment. Hey do you guys want to play Hangman with me?" I ask.

They agree, so we play that for the rest of the period. Turns out Boyd is the king at Hangman, and Isaac completely sucks at it. I on the other hand wasn't paying attention as I tried to get more information about them and what they like. Boyd's favorite color is emerald green, his favorite gum flavor is cinnamon, and his dream house is a log cabin in the woods. Isaac can't choose between red and blue, he likes spearmint gum the best, and wants to live in modern house with lots of windows overlooking the sea.

KATERINA'S POV:

I make my way through the hall with Lydia, she's taking me to Chemistry. Oh lord help me. It's with Harris. Lydia looks at me as we walk.

"Ok this teacher is an ass, don't get on his bad side like," she pauses as she sees Stiles and Scott, "Stiles come here," she snaps. He spins and looks shocked, Scott looks shocked and confused but he always does.

"Me?" He squeaks.

"You're the only one with that name," she snaps with a fake smile. He jumps and tumbles over.

"Keep an eye on her got it, if she needs help do whatever she asks got it?

"Y-Yeah," Stiles sputters.

"Good," she turns to me and leans down and kisses my forehead, so I recently learned I'm not 5 foot, I'm 4'11. God I'm short, "Have a good day Kat."

"You too sweets," I kiss her hand and she preens and walks away.

"Wow, that was….hot," Stiles said, god he doesn't have a brain to mouth filter but I don't either. His eyes widen when he realizes what he said.

"It was," I grin and wink and head into the classroom. Stiles follows and sits down. Oh god I have to talk to the teacher to get my seat. I see Mr. Harris writing stuff on the board, I walk over to him.

"Um, Mr. Harris," I say softly. Oh god this man scares me.

"What," He snaps and turns to look at me, his eyes go wide, he clears his throat, "How can I help you?"

"I'm new, but you probably know that. I need to know where I sit?"

He looks at a kid in the front and tells him to move to the back.

"Sit right in the front, so I can get to know you better, Katerina," He smiles. Oh my god. Help me. Peter eat him.

"A-Alright," I sit and look behind me, Stiles and Scott both looked freaked out, no one else really notices because they're busy with other things before the bell rings, well maybe someone did notice, I don't know, all I see is two freaked boys. I turn to the front and see Mr. Harris staring at me. This is gonna be a long class. The bell rings, starting my hour of hell.

"You have 45 minutes to complete the test. 25% of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book. However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher, after the test go and do that back lab. So let's get the disappointment over with. Begin. " says right as the bell rings, he then calls Stiles and Scott, but Scott's having his freak out about Allison. Poor guy.

* * *

We have 10 minutes of class left. We are in the lab area doing something stupid lab with Light. I'm doing it with Scott and Stiles, thank god we got to choose lab partners. I'm writing something down when walks by, he tips over a stool with papers that was there, it's one of those ones that are there taunting you because it knows you're not allowed to sit.

"Katerina can you pick that up for me?" He smiles.

"Um sureee." I bend over and lift the chair and start picking up the papers. From the corner of my eye I see him bend slightly and hum contently. Oh my god. He's not, is he? Oh my goddd. I quickly pick up the papers and set them on them on the stool.

"Thank you," Mr. Harris grins.

"You're welcome," I respond stiffly. Mr. Harris moves to a group that seems to be having trouble.

"Oh My god." I whisper and turn to Scott and Stiles. They both look disgusted.

"Dude," Scott shudders.

"Bro," Stiles winces.

"Shit," I say as I lay my head on the Lab bench. I feel two hands pat my back, I turn my head and look at the two guys, they give me comforting looks as the both pat my back. I jump and hug them both. They hug back, best bro hug ever. I pull away, "Thanks."

"No problem," Scott grins with his stupidly cute face. Got the crooked jaw, so cute.

"Yeah no prob, um of you want me to talk to my dad he's the sheriff so…"Stiles trails off.

"No it's just looking, if he touches then we can tell your dad," I smile. I hear the bell ring.

* * *

"Hey Stiles can I use your phone? I gotta text Derek to pick me up after I watch some Lacrosse practice," I ask. Scott and Stiles look at each other.

"Not a good idea….." Stiles says and he looks away from me.

"Um why's that?" I snap.

"Well…" Scott purses his lips.

"We may have gotta Derek in trouble, he may be a part of a man hunt, and he's the man," Stiles awkwardly laughs. Oh my god I forgot that.

"YOU IDIOTS," I start smacking them with my backpack, "You have no idea, Ughhh!" I seethe.

"Ow," Stiles hisses from the onslaught, Scott makes a hurt puppy dog face, poor thing feels bad.

LIZ'S POV:

Erica, Isaac, Boyd, and I are walking to the front entrance talking about which breed of dog is the best when I notice Erica glaring to her right- where no one is walking next to her. I follow her line of sight and see Katerina glaring at Stiles and Scott. Stiles is rubbing his arm while Scott is frowning at the floor. Okay, so obviously I missed some fight.

I'm a little concerned that Erica seems to hate Katerina when she has never met her before. I clear my throat to get her attention. She looks over at me and sends me an apologetic expression. Well at least she likes me.

"Why are you glaring at her?" I ask.

"She's one of the Populars." Erica spat disgusted.

Ohhhhh, I get it now. She has been bullied by the Populars, so she thinks now that Katerina is friends with them she will also bully her.

"She isn't what you think she is. Just like you aren't what the Populars say you are."

Isaac looks over at me surprised "That sounded very wise."

I raise an unimpressed eyebrow at him "Are you saying I'm not wise?"

He blushes and looks down at the floor embarrassed. Aw, he's such a puppy.

"Anyway, I should be going soon. I need to talk to Deaton." I smile at them before grabbing all of them and pulling them into a group hug.

They wave goodbye as I salute them farewell. I'm smiling when I reach Katerina, Scott, and Stiles.

"Hello my fellow humans! Oh wait . . . " I try greeting them enthusiastically, but then I remember Scott isn't human. Oops.

Stiles flaps his arms all over slapping my shoulder in the process. I wince not expecting the blow.

"Dude! Do you know what Scott is too?!" He exclaims.

"What? Are you saying Scott isn't human?"

Katerina scoffs and rolls her eyes. "As if you don't know."

"Know what?" I ask 'innocently'.

"That Scott is a werewolf. And Derek." She 'explains'.

I gasp loudly gaining the looks of some of my peers making me blush and turn into myself. I guess the time for dramatics is not when people could overhear us talking about the supernatural.

"Yeah I know about you guys. What were you guys talking about?" I say.

"Oh you know, just that Derek at the moment is the most wanted man in California. Nothing big." Katerina says sarcastically and rolls her eyes at the end.

"Oh right! I forgot about that part!" I say.

"How could you? Isn't your favorite scene cousin Miguel?" Katerina asks.

"What the hell are you two talking about?!" Stiles yells.

Katerina reaches up to his face patting it softly "Nothing you need to worry about, honey."

"You two are weird." Scott says with a confused look.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, pup. Now how are we going to help Derbear escape from the cops?" Katerina taps her pointer finger on her chin in thought.

Hm, wasn't Derek caught by the police when he goes to see Peter at school? Well, actually he went for Mr. Harris, and the Alpha, also known as Zombie Wolf, was there to . . . uh I don't remember why he was there. To kill Harris maybe? I hope so that man is a dick.

"Remember why Laura even came to Beacon Hills? It was because she found something. What was it?" I ask.

"Idk, man. Let's ask Derek. I'm sure he'll know." Katerina says.

"One problem with that. We can't be seen in public with him. The cops will come immediately!" Stiles explains.

"True. Let's do this- Scott calls Derek, and I'll meet him wherever it's safe, while you three go to lacrosse practice. Sound like a plan?" I say.

"Okay, but how are you getting there?" Stiles asks.

"Good point. I'll just walk to the vet and get Deaton to take me." I say.

Scott called Derek after I told him to, and he now hands me his phone.

"What?" Great introduction Derek, real social butterfly material. Geez, could this man be more blunt?

"Hi. I want to talk to you. Where is it safe to meet?"

"Do you know the abandoned subway station?"

"I know of it, but not how to get there. I'm pretty positive Deaton will know how to get there though."

"Fine. Whatever. Be there in one hour." Click. Dial tone.

"He hung up on me! What an ass!" I complain.

"Yes, and what a glorious ass it is." Katerina says.

Scott chokes on what seems to be nothing but air. Haha, he can be such a blushing virgin, even though he no longer has his V card. Silly Wolf boy.

"Alright as awkward as that was, we really need to get to lacrosse practice."

I wave good bye to them, and hurry out the front entrance. I'm going to have to run to get the station in time. Damn it, Derek, I don't have abs like yours. This is going to suck.

KATERINA'S POV:

I hurry with the boys to Lacrosse practice. They show me the exit to the field, and I go stand by the bleachers. I hear someone call my name.

"Oh Hey!" I grin at Lydia as she stands next to me.

"Hey Cat," She smiles, "I'm surprised you're here. I'm sure you've seen more of the guys then any of us here."

"I sure have, gotta say, a few made me happy to be alive," I laugh. Lydia laughs with me. It's a real laugh, not one of her fake ones she has with those girls that follow her around all day. I smile softly as she laughs when suddenly I'm lifted in the air and spun around. I screech, and hear a familiar laughter, fucking Danny.

"Danny you ass!" I laugh as he sets me down.

"You are what you eat," he grins before taking off running with the guys doing laps. I hear Lydia snickering.

It's been awhile when suddenly we hear shouting.

"Danny oh man Danny!" Lydia and I rush over. Oh fuck I forgot this.

"We didn't hit him that hard. A player days.

"Danny, are you okay?" Some other dude says. I look at Lydia as she moves to. I walk over to Stiles and Scott.

"Dude, what the hell are you doin'? Stiles hisses.

" He's twice the size of me." Scott says back.

"You idiot." I hiss, they both look at me and Stiles nods in agreement.

"Come on, watch out." I hear coach say but I turn my attention back to the guys.

"Yeah, but everybody likes Danny. Now everybody's gonna hate you." Stiles sighs.

"I don't care." Scott replies.

"Oh my god Scott," I roll my eyes.

I hear Jackson say something about just a bloody nose and lipstick. Whatever. I sigh. I can't deal with dumb Scott, I gotta deal with Peter. I gotta try to talk to him, it's not the best idea I know, but I gotta know what's up with him, besides being cray cray. And I gotta stop him from killing Mr. Harris, Derek would have but we kinda changed things so I have no idea if he's gonna show up. So it's up to me. Yaaaaaay. Sigh.

* * *

I look around and see everyone getting ready to go, I see Lydia wave at me with a smile, I wave back.

"Hey, uh, you need a ride?" Stiles asks as he wanders up to me.

"Nah, I got something I gotta do," I grin at his confused look, I reach up and pull his shirt so he's leaning to my height, I give him a kiss on the cheek, "See you stud," I wink and start walking to the school doors, I hear Stiles freak before Scott calls to him. Time to get started.

LIZ'S POV

Omg I have no idea what the hell is up with my new body, but I'm totally digging it. I ran a couple miles and I'm not hyperventilating! I know that sounds dramatic, but I full on bolted to the vet. I don't think I've ever run that fast before, so like I said- this new body rocks!

Anyway I'm going into the vet now hoping Deaton will give me a lift to the subway station. There isn't anyone in the waiting room which leads me to wonder how this place is still open, and how he can afford to pay Scott. My bet is his involvement with the supernatural. If your life is going to be in danger, at least make some money out of it. Good life lesson right there.

"Hey Deaton?" I call.

The door that leads to the back room opens revealing just the man I wanted to see.

"Hello Liz. How can I help you?" He asks.

I smile at him happy to know he's still willing to help me after all he's already done for Katerina and I.

"Would you be willing to drive me to the abandoned subway station? I need to meet Derek there in," I look at the clock on the wall in front of me, "30 minutes."

"Alright. Let me close up the clinic and then we can go."

This man is awesome! He doesn't ask questions, just goes with the flow.

* * *

The drive here was short, and on the way Deaton told me instructions on how to get to his apartment from here. I'm fairly certain I'm going to have to walk back, even though it's not really walking distance. Let's get this over with so I can get back at a decent time.

"Derek? Are you here?" I call out.

I don't see anyone, but with this creeper stalker wolf you never know when he could be watching you.

"You're late."

I jump up in shock, and quickly spin around to find the obnoxiously gorgeous man who is glaring at me.

"Holy shit man! You can't just sneak up on me like that! I could have a heart attack!" I exclaim.

He frowns a little and moves closer to me, so we're now a foot apart. "You're too young to have a heart attack."

"You never know. Luck can be a bitch sometimes."

He smirks, but soon gets his game face on. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"The alpha," Derek raises his eyebrow in disbelief, "Yeah, you know that werewolf that has been killing people? The one that bit and turned Scott? Am I ringing any bells?"

He gives me his classic bitch face. He just stares at me for a while, so I take that as my cue to continue talking.

"We also need to talk about the hunter problem. You know Kate's back in town?" Derek scowls and growls slightly at her name, "Yes, that evil bitch cougar. Ugh, I would definitely kill her if I could. Even if I have nightmares for the rest of my life. Anyway, moving on to better topics, I understand you know why Laura came back?"

He glares at me, pissed to all hell. I guess it's still a delicate topic for him.

"Look Derek, I'm just trying to help you. The sooner you're more open with me, the sooner we can deal with all of the shit in Beacon Hills."

After an annoyed huff he shoves a worn down piece of paper. I look over the paper and realize this is the list of all the people to blame for the Hale fire. Well at least he's starting to trust me. This means a lot coming from this man, who has been through too much. I might just swoon from his apparent like of me.

"This is great. Thank you, Derek. Okay so I'm guessing Laura wrote this, right?" He nods his head yes even if a little reluctant, "Mmkay, well this list obviously means something. Wait a second; aren't some of the people on this list the ones who were killed by the alpha?"

Derek's eyebrows furrow in concentration, but soon he nods and rolls his hand in a 'continue' gesture.

"Alright, so we know the victims, but now we need to figure out the reason. Why kill these specific people? And why did Laura make this list? I'm guessing she wasn't working with the alpha."

He scowls at me in anger. Obviously that means he agrees with what I'm saying, but doesn't like it.

"Somehow these people affected both Laura and the alpha. They made Laura suspicious enough to make a list of them, and angered the alpha enough for him to kill them."

"How do you know the alpha is male?" Sourwolf asks.

Oh crap I've been caught! Say something to distract him!

"Oh, I'm just guessing because I think women are refined enough to not go on a murderous rampage, but you know that's a biased opinion."

The born wolf growls deep and threatening "You're lying. Your heart skipped a beat."

Gosh darn it! I hate werewolf super senses! I got to get out of this mess before he kills me!

"Maybe my body is just reacting to your hotness. You know you totally rock the dark and dangerous look. I mean I'm wet just looking at you!" I yell out.

What the fuck did I just say?! 'I'm wet just looking at you'?! Who the hell says that?! Oh my glob I'm going to die embarrassed as hell just because I suck at social interactions. Maybe it's a good thing he kills me. It would be so much better than having to know the rest of my life what I said to him.

"What? That doesn't even . . . why would you . . . I don't . . ." Derek looks at me completely lost.

Oh crap I think I broke him. This isn't good, I need him to become alpha, and he can't do that when he looks like he can't even remember his own name. I need to snap him out of his daze, but the question is how to do that without him ripping my throat out. With his teeth. Oh well it was fun living while it lasted.

I slap Derek across the face as hard as I can. Oh shit! My hand is stinging with pain. Ow! What is this man made out of?! Titanium?! This is not the time for a Rihanna song! While I'm yelping and whining and screeching in a very high pitched and unlady like voice, he seems to come back to his bitchy self and growls so loud the walls shake in effort to not collapse on us. I scream with the dignity of a five year old, and try to run the fuck away from the pissed off werewolf, but he soon pounces, literally pounces, on me making me drop like a bag of bricks.

"Damn it this is not the way I wanted to die! It was supposed to be peaceful, not terrifying. Get the fuck off me, Hale! I know you're not a killer, so let me go!" I'm screaming at him by this point.

His growl is deep and up close. I can feel his fangs an inch away from my throat. Oh my glob, he's going to bite me! To my death! Ahhh! This utterly blows!

All of sudden Derek is not pinning me with his entire weight anymore. He's still not giving me enough space to escape, but at least I can breathe again.

"I am a killer." Derek says with this voice that sounds like an awful combination of broken, defeated, and guilty. My heart clenches in pain from knowing and understanding what made him sound this way. I sigh knowing I have to comfort him at least a little bit. I was never good at being there for someone who desperately needs it. I maneuver myself so I'm now looking into Derek's eyes, which are about a half foot away from my face. My god, he looks to be in so much pain. Like his soul is being torn apart. My eyes water from the pure empathy of seeing his suffering.

I try to put on a determined face, so he knows I'm being dead serious. "Derek, you didn't kill your family. That crazy ass cunt, Kate, did. She is the one that started the fire. She is the one responsible for all of the pain and suffering that fire made."

Derek is shaking his head with a sad grin that just about breaks my heart. "I'm the one that brought her into the house. That showed her where everything is. It's my fault."

His last sentence is said with a broken voice, like its torture that he thinks he deserves. I have had enough of his 'woe is me' attitude.

"Derek!" I yell as loud as I can.

His whole body startles from the shock of my volume, and his eyes are now wide staring at me with disbelief. That's better.

"Derek, let me put this in a way I think you'll understand. Did you want to kill your family?"

He furiously shakes his head no.

"Did you want them to burn?"

Again he viscously shakes his head.

"Did you want them to die?"

He shakes his head now looking a little confused. Probably as to where I'm going with this.

"Well guess who did? Who was the person that actually wanted to do those terrible things so badly that she actually did kill your family?"

"Kate." His voice is shocked, like he never thought of it that way before.

I smile at sadly, knowing this is hard for him to swallow.

"Do you see now? Do you understand? It was all Kate, never you."

He starts crying really hard, and he's laughing like he can't believe I just said that. Well believe it sweetheart because it's the truth. I hug him close and put his head in the space where my neck and shoulder meet. He cries for a little bit longer. He holds me tight the entire time, like he wouldn't let go for the world. I guess he never really had anyone to be there for him except Laura, and she was dealing with the loss too as well as suddenly becoming alpha.

Eventually Derek pulls away looking awkward as all get out. I clear my throat to try and alleviate the weird tension that surrounds the room. Who knew talking to Derek about his guilt issues would lead to him being awkward? I knew, but we had to have it. Someone needs to see Derek for who he really is- a confused person who has lost so much in his short life. He's alone. At least he has Katerina and I now to keep him company.

KATERINA'S POV

Ok, time for me to make a plan.

Step one: Not die.

Good, I made a plan.

I sigh. I'm not good at this stuff, I think as a walk to Mr. Harris's room. I see the door and peek in. Yes not in here. I pump my fist. Fuck yeah.

I walk in and look for a place to hide. There's the desk, a closet, a place full of chemicals and- I jump as I hear footsteps. Shit. I hide under Mr. Harri _s_ 's desk. He walks and sits down, I press my back against the desk, he almost knees me in the face. Got his crotch is right there. God help me. We sit there for I don't know how long but he finally gets up and I hear a crash and growling. I crawl and peek from the back of the desk.

"Please don't kill me." Mr. Harris whimpers.

"Do you know who wrote that list?" Peter growls.

"Laura - Laura Hale." Mr. Harris cries out.

"Do you know why she was looking for you? I know why. Turn around, Adrian. Turn around and I'll show you. Turn around!"

"No. Please." Mr. Harris begs.

"Look at me. Look at what you've done!" I hear something being thrown and I quickly stand up.

"Peter!" I shout. They both look at me, Mr. Harris looks shocked, but Peter is growling as he lunges and presses me into the wall; his claw digs into my left shoulder.

"Ah!" I yell, and look up to meet his gaze. God werewolves are tall. I see Mr. Harris look at me and mouthed help or something. I turn my gaze back to Peter, he was about to turn around to look when I grab his face. He snarls.

"You let him get away," He roars. He's super pissed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, I don't like him much anyway," I breath, "He's kinda an asshole and" Peter cuts me off.

"Silence," He growls, "Why are you here?"

"Um to talk, not to stop you from killing my teacher or anything," I laugh awkwardly, he growls, "I'm just here to have a civil conversation, woman to man, or woman to werewolf."

"It can be woman to man if that's what you want," I look at him confused when I see his body start changing, oh god. He's naked.

"Well this is better huh," He smirks, his eyes red.

"Yeah, um dick, I mean," I tear my eyes from his crotch and look at his face. Uhhhhhh shit.

"Now I got a question for you," he brushes a curl out of my face, "Why did you show up at my hospital room threatening me about my plans?"

Oh shit.

"Um well because like I know what your planning is kinda a douche thing to do, well it needs to be done but in a less douchey way?" I say with false cheer. He stops smirking and leans close to my throat, I feel his teeth change into fangs. Fuck. I whimper and feel his hands on my waist. Ok um yes to that but no to fangs.

"How do you know of what I'm planning," He questions, I feel his breath, it tickles my neck.

"I come from a world where I saw all of it happen and it doesn't happen how you want it to."

I hear him hum and he lifts his head and looks me in the eyes, his are still red.

"Is that why you smell, so," He takes a deep breath, "fresh, well just not like the rest of humans who smell of unnatural scents, you smell, organic," He gives me a grin showing his fangs.

"I guess," I whisper. He leans and, wait is he scenting me?

"Hm if you know of what happens, I want you to help me."

"Only if you say please," Oh my god my stupid mouth. Peter smirks.

"Will you," he leans in and whispers, "Please help me."

Oh my god this creepy man. He's too creepy and hot.

"Y-Yes" His lips are close to mine before they move to my forehead and kisses it.

"That was a thank you and a return for the one at the hospital," he pauses and tilts his head, "Well I must be off, the hunters are here. I'll be seeing you real soon, oh and sorry about this, gotta rough you up so no one will ask questions" He sings before, he scratches my cheek, my chest, it went through my new dress and bra wow thanks, and my inner thigh. He quickly turned back into his wolf form and jumping out the window, for our first meeting it was sexual and I was not prepared.

I hear gunshots so I turn my head to the door and see Mr. Argent and his pals shooting, he tells them to start chasing him. He turns to me and makes his way over.

"Did he bite you?" Mr. Argent asks, I look at him as he kneels in front of me, his face is pure seriousness.

"N-No," I breath out, gotta act scared, well I am a tad scared but shh. I'm in pain, all my scratches hurt, I think Peter went a tad deep on my thigh. His face relaxes into a concerned dad face, it must be because I'm his daughter's age.

"Alright, can you come with me so I can patch you up, then we have to go to my house so my wife and I can ask you something."

"Sure," I smile lightly. Wait shit Kate's probably there.

"I'm Chris Argent, you can call me Chris or Mr. Argent I don't care," He smiles, "What's your name?"

"It's Katerina, Chris, Mr. Argent," I say awkwardly, he laughs and leads me to his car.

Fuck I gotta see Kate. Help me Liz, anyone. God.

LIZ'S POV

I did not sign up for this shit. I am running through the woods being chased by a wolfed out Derek. Where the hell is Katerina when you need her?! My legs are aching, my voice is gone from screaming so much in fear, I have cuts all over my body from falling down all the time. I can't see in the fucking dark, okay?! I just want to go home!

.

.

.

You're probably wondering how the hell I got into this situation. Well let me explain.

I was hanging out with Derek after our man to man talk, though we didn't really say anything afterwards. Until he started to question me on how well I knew what was going on with the Alpha. Needless to say my sputtering lead to him thinking I'm in the cahoots with the deranged Alpha. This is my life isn't it? Well now it is. Damn it.

So back to where we were. Still being chased by a werewolf. Still fearing for my life.

All of sudden I see neon blue eyes glow a ways in front of me.

Shit! I fall down on my face again from the shock. Owwwww.

I hear vicious growling to my right. Pulling my face away from the dirt I see two figures that look like they're flying from the way they jump and dodge. It takes my eyes a while to focus, but soon I can sort of see that the shapes have claws, and when I focus on where the growling is coming from I see their fangs glistening with saliva. Oh that is just gross, and terrifying. Did I mention terrifying?

This is the best time to get away while Derek is distracted, but . . . I don't want to leave him to fight with, um, who is he fighting with? Oh! It's Malia.

I need to break them up, but how? It seems the answer comes when a fucking arrow gets shot not too far from the fight. It's glowing, strangely enough, and for some reason they have stopped fighting. Malia whines high pitched yet low in her throat. She dashes off away from sight while Derek collapses to his knees. What the hell is going on?!

KATERINA'S POV

I'm at the Argent's house standing in the doorway with Chris Argent's hands holding my shoulders making sure I don't fall over. I see Kate talking to Mrs. Argent. She looks at me and smiles at me with concern. I smile back, well more of a grimace. God she really can act. Seeing her fills me with rage, but I take a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Is this her?" Kate asks as she and Mrs. Argent walk over to us.

"Yeah, her name is Katerina," Chris said as he pushes me to his couch. I sit down with a groan- I feel like I was hit by a truck.

"So sweetie," Kate says as she crouches down in front of me, "Do you know what attacked you?"

"A wolf that's like a man," I pause, "Wolf man."

"A wolf man," Kate repeats amused. She shares a look with Mr and Mrs. Argent.

"Yeah you know like Twilight."

Kate laughs, "So a half-naked man?"

"No a wolf, never mind I was probably just in shock, it was most likely the mountain lion that's been in the news. If they were real then sparkly vampires would be also, and that's just wrong."

"Yeah that's pretty dumb," She pats my head before standing up. Mrs. Argent gets a call, and talks for a minute before whispering in Chris's ear. He nods and moves to Kate and I, but Mrs. Argent leave in a hurry.

"I have some business to take care of. Would you be okay with staying here with my daughter Allison until I come back?" Chris asks lightly.

"Yeah sure," I smile. Chris turns and yells for Allison.

"Coming Dad," I hear her thumping and she runs down the stairs. She comes down and smiles at me, I grin back.

"Allison this is Katerina, please take care of her until I return. She was attacked by the Mountain lion, so she's a bit scratched up."

"Of course dad," She smiles and he quickly leaves, "Hey Katerina, are you pain?"

"Yep, oh and call me Kat everyone does"

"Alright Kat, you want some pain meds?"

"Hell yes."

LIZ'S POV:

I look over to the direction of where the arrow came flying from to see three human like shapes.

"Where the heck did you get those arrows?!" I yell out to them.

The outline of people appears to freeze, and out of the corner of my eye I see Derek run away. One less thing to worry about I guess.

Soon different people shapes run in the direction of Derek's escape. I shouldn't let them follow him. I have to protect him.

"Who are you people?!" I yell.

The running figures don't stop, but the first three I saw are moving towards me. I need to stop the others!

Going with my instinct I race after the chasers going as fast as I can. I have to distract them!

"Wait! Don't leave! I- I- just . . ."

I'm breathing very fast. My heart is pounding. I can't go through this again. My vision is blurring. I think I'm crying. No! I need oxygen, my heart can't fail again. I can't die! I've been through too much to die now! My body feels like it is going to collapse. I have to keep going! I can't give up! I need to push through!

I'm desperately trying to collect myself. I try wiping away my tears. My vision is slowly clearing. I feel something warm on my shoulders, and . . . are they moving?

I finally notice the muffled sounds of someone speaking. Someone is speaking? Are they talking to me? I know there are people in front of me whose mouths are moving, but my brain hasn't clicked back to normal yet. I should push through the fog. They're probably saying something important. I need to know what they're talking about.

"-hell kind of human girl claws us?!" one voice says.

"Maybe she's with the wolves."A different voice says.

"She was scared of them. She was screaming in fear for crying out loud!" Another voice speaks.

My hearing is slowly coming back to normal. Good.

"Why is she just staring at us? Shouldn't she be reacting at least somewhat?" The second voice says.

"She's in shock. Let her come out of it on her own."

Why does this man sound familiar?

"She got in the way of our hunt. What are we going to do about her?" This woman is also familiar. But why does her voice aggravate me?

A sigh from the apparently familiar man. "Let's just bring her back to our house. She can stay with the other girl and Allison."

"You two can take her. I have to lead the others. They're a lost cause without their leader." The annoying lady is still here? Greeaat.


End file.
